Escándalo
by Azul Grandchester
Summary: "Una tempestad de amor". Terryfic de época sólo para adultos. Por Jossie y una servidora. Todos los Lunes. A partir del cap 7 se encuentra en el perfil de Jossie: wwwPUNTOfanfictionPUNTOnet/u/4064233
1. Chapter 1

**ESCÁNDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

CAPITULO 1

Por Josie

"Andamos por la vida sin saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que deseamos para ella"

29 de marzo de 1756.

Querido amigo Lord Ethan de Folcker:

En este momento me encuentro finalizando los últimos detalles para desembarcar en Puerto Príncipe. Por desgracia el viaje por altamar no resulto como lo había previsto. En el traslado encontramos un barco corsario con bandera de España y nos vimos en la necesidad de evitar que se apoderaran de nuestra embarcación.

Hubo bajas, pero estas fueron de marineros que lucharon a capa y espada por defender la libertad que Su Alteza Real ha pregonado en cada grano de tierra donde se ondea la bandera británica.

Orgulloso y dentro de la humildad que me permito poseer, he de informarle que también participe en defender el barco aunque no estoy contento con el resultado, puesto que los malhechores tuvieron la oportunidad de huir.

Me despido de usted, en espera de recibir pronto noticias de Gran Bretaña.

Lord Terrence G. Grandchester.

Con un movimiento diestro de muñeca dejé escrito mi nombre sobre el papiro, satisfecho de que el vaivén del barco no haya afectado mi escritura. Bajo la ligera luz de la vela releí la carta tratando de descubrir si revelaba mayor información de la que debía. Por fortuna no era así, estaba escrita de forma ambigua.

Doble el papel en tres partes y tomando el candelabro vertí un poco de cera líquida sobre él y plasme el sello que había acompañado a mi familia por generaciones en ella, brindando la protección de que nadie más leería las líneas escritas.

Entonces, un ligero golpeteo sobre la puerta de madera anunció que ya no me encontraba solo.

- Adelante – informé sin moverme de lugar. Seguía frente al escritorio.

La puerta se abrió y el valet que me había acompañado en esta travesía entro al camarote, haciendo una reverencia.

- Milord, el capitán Smith desea su presencia en cubierta.

Habiendo escuchado la invitación, le entregue la carta que había escrito para que llegando a tierra se encargara de enviarla en el primer barco que partiera de regreso a Inglaterra, después salí de ahí para recorrer los aprisionados pasillos que me llevarían a la parte superior del barco.

Un halo de luz acompañó los últimos pasos mientras subía la escalera de madera. Cuando estos iluminaron mi rostro por un momento quedé encandilado por la intensidad del sol. Mis ojos se entrecerraron de forma instintiva y permanecí por varios segundos detenido hasta acostumbrarme a tanta claridad.

Desde la salida de Londres, el buen tiempo había acompañado el viaje al nuevo continente. Maravillado percibí como la tonalidad del océano se había transformado de un gris pardusco a un azul tan intenso que quitaba la respiración con el pasar de los días.

El aire en esta parte del mundo se respiraba fresco, sin el característico olor a hollín que invadía a Londres por el uso de las chimeneas que en temporada de invierno calentaban los hogares de los británicos. Este movía las velas del barco, recortando la distancia que nos separaba de nuestro destino.

- Oh Milord, mi agradecimiento por haber decidido acompañarnos.

Escuché la voz del capitán al lado derecho de mi persona. Para ese instante, mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la luz del sol, por lo que al enfocar la mirada note su rostro curtido que me observaba.

- Muy al contrario, capitán Smith. El honor es para mí.

Nos dirigimos al área donde se encontraba el timón y varios hombres de la tripulación nos saludaron con reverencia. Posicionados, recibí el catalejo que un almirante me proporcionó.

- Puerto Príncipe – señaló el capitán hacia un punto lejano a través del océano.

Desde la distancia de dónde nos encontrábamos apenas era visible la cadena de montañas que atravesaban la isla. Con presteza observé a través de la mirilla y el paisaje que se extendió ante mi pupila me dejó gratamente sorprendido. Los colores de la vegetación eran tan vivos que estaba seguro que ningún otro lugar los podía igualar.

- Una estampa digna de reyes – respondí después de varios segundos de permanecer en silencio.

- Siempre he opinado lo mismo, Milord. Puerto Príncipe es el lugar más hermoso donde La Aurora ha desembarcado sus mercancías.

La Aurora era el nombre por el que fue bautizado el barco que nos traslado a esa parte del mundo. En la mayoría de veces, su función era mercantil, por eso del ataque que la embarcación corsaria había cometido una semana anterior. Bajo nuestros pies se encontraba un enorme cargamento proveniente del viejo continente. Seda, especies, porcelana… cosas que cualquier británico fuera de Gran Bretaña extrañaría y por lo consiguiente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguirlo, hasta pagar una cifra estratosférica por ellas.

- La plantación de té por la que ha venido para tomar posesión se encuentra en el lado oriente de la isla – informó el capitán sin ocultar el orgullo que le provocaba tener mayor conocimiento que yo de ese lugar.

Asentí, sin dejar de observar a través del catalejo. Trataba que todo aquello se quedara grabado en mi memoria, para en un futuro recordar la sensación que me embargaba en ese momento.

Había cruzado medio mundo en busca de la fortuna que un tío me había heredado a su fallecimiento. Sus abogados habían hecho contacto conmigo en Londres y a pesar de que poseía una cuantiosa fortuna que provenía de familia, me decidí hacer el viaje motivado sobre todo por la aventura y lo desconocido.

- Lord Robert de Grandchester siempre se caracterizo por ser un audaz comerciante – dijo con respeto el hombre a mi lado – No he de sorprenderme sí usted sigue sus pasos.

Torcí la boca de forma inconsciente al escuchar sus palabras. Lord Robert siempre se caracterizo por ser la oveja negra de la familia y siguiendo su sed de aventura se había empeñado en manchar el nombre de la familia al incursionar en negocios con trasfondos no muy claros. Al final, había logrado amasar riqueza inigualable a costa de morir solo y sin descendencia alguna, con excepción de mi persona.

- Entiendo el significado de sus palabras – le entregue el catalejo tratando de guardar distancia – Solo espero no defraudarlo.

- Oh no, Milord. Usted ya ha demostrado ser un digno caballero al enfrentarse con los corsarios como si fuera alguien más de la tripulación – elogió el hombre a mi lado – Y eso nunca se olvida. Siempre estaremos agradecidos de su temeridad y valentía.

- Gracias, capitán Smith – asentí al tiempo que dirigía la mirada al punto borroso delante de la embarcación.

Por la tarde, el barco atracó en el puerto.

Un sinfín de hombres, mujeres y niños de raza negra le dieron la bienvenida a La Aurora. Pocas eran las personas de descendencia europea las que se encontraban en el puerto. Al abordar el carruaje que esperaba mi arribo me di cuenta que los individuos provenientes de África eran los encargados de desembarcar la mercancía que el barco transportaba. Eran esclavos. Situación que me desagrado mucho puesto que tenía la creencia que todos éramos iguales ante los ojos del creador.

La primera noche en Puerto Príncipe la pase en la mejor posada de la ciudad, ubicada frente al mar, a un par de millas del puerto, en el corazón de aquél mundo multicolor que embriagaba los sentidos.

- Disculpe la intromisión, ¿Usted es Lord Terrence de Grandchester?

Un hombre de cabello entrecano y vestido por completo de blanco interrumpió mi cena. Me encontraba en el salón principal de la posada, junto a un amplio balcón que daba a los jardines exteriores del lugar para después desaparecer junto a la arena pálida de la playa.

Dejé la servilleta a un lado y me levante de la silla para estar en la misma situación que el desconocido. Con cautela observé como el hombre se quita el sombrero en señal de respeto. Dejo entrever con su acción una insipiente calvicie.

- ¿Usted es…? - dejé de hablar deliberadamente para hacerlo que se presentara, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

- Sir Dave Brighman – dijo con voz ronca, posiblemente afectada por el ron que en la isla se fabricaba. Hasta donde me encontraba podía percibir el incipiente olor a alcohol – Administrador de Santa María de Todos los Cielos – inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Alcé una ceja sin ocultar la desagradable sorpresa que su presencia me causo, aun así le hice la invitación con la mano para que me acompañara en la mesa.

- Así que usted es el hombre a cargo de la plantación – respondí con voz tranquila, tomando asiento frente a él.

Invariablemente el hombre se encontraba incómodo ante mi presencia, puesto que abrió la boca para excusar su impuntualidad pero poco después volvió a cerrarla al darse cuenta que no tenía nada que decir, al mismo tiempo que una esclava del mesonero se acercaba al lugar donde nos encontrábamos para asegurarse de atendernos como era debido.

Cuando esta se hubo retirado, entonces el hombre mayor hablo.

- Se que no ha sido la presentación más idónea y le pido disculpas, Milord. Desafortunadamente un pequeño inconveniente me impidió esperarlo en el puerto…

- Dirá una botella de ron – interrumpí con severidad y el rostro de mi interlocutor se tiño de rojo – Espero que sus pequeños encuentros con el alcohol no afecten su desempeño en la administración de la plantación de té – acusé, en espera de su defensa.

La cabeza del hombre se movió de un lado a otro, negando con vehemencia.

- Oh no, Milord. Esto no volverá a suceder – respondió lleno de vergüenza – Supongo que mi comportamiento no es defendible, aun así quisiera aclarar este inconveniente…

- Adelante – lo insté a explicarse, centrándome en la comida que tenía ante mí. Sabía que si lo miraba al rostro la mirada de severidad que poseía lo haría callarse.

- Verá… la isla a pesar de encontrarse anclada a miles de millas de Gran Bretaña, posee una alta población de británicos, holandeses y alemanes… para ser preciso nuestra sociedad se encuentra conformada por aristócratas que periódicamente se reúnen para instar la unión y la comunicación entre nosotros…

- ¿Y los esclavos? – alcé la vista. No pude evitar preguntar. Me interesaba en suma manera la situación que vivía esa gente proveniente de África y sobre todo, el saber con cuantos esclavos había heredado la Santa María de Todos los Cielos.

- Ellos tienes sus propias costumbres y tradiciones – respondió nervioso al entender la connotación de la pregunta – Y por supuesto, Milord usted es dueño de dos centenares de esclavos, los cuales trabajan de sol a sol para llenar de esplendor a Santa María – las últimas palabras estaban impregnadas de orgullo.

Algo en mi se asqueo haciendo que retirara el plato.

Los ojos del hombre se clavaron en el plato y segundos después en el rostro, tratando de comprender mi reacción.

Mi cara pétrea no le permitió ver lo que en realidad pensaba de la situación de ser el amo de 200 hombres, mujeres y niños. Desgraciadamente tenía que vivir con ello puesto que una acción contraria de mi persona traería el caos en el orden social de la isla y de las demás colonias británicas que se encontraban en el mar Caribe.

- ¿Por qué la plantación se llama Santa María de Todos los Cielos? – pregunté segundos más tardes, tratando que mi pronunciación de las palabras en español fuera la correcta, al mismo tiempo que intentaba desviar su atención.

Sintiéndose más cómodo el hombre recargó la espalda en la silla.

- Los primeros dueños de la villa eran españoles y su tío, Lord Robert de Grandchester creía que ese nombre le traía suerte a la plantación por lo que nunca hizo el intento de cambiárselo.

Asentí satisfecho de su explicación.

Rota la primera impresión Sir Dave comenzó a informarme de la situación económica de la isla. Comprendí que estaba en el lugar correcto en el tiempo correcto.

Santa María de Todos los Cielos era la plantación más prospera del lugar, a tal grado que La Aurora partiría de vuelta a Gran Bretaña dentro de una semana llena de mercancía proveniente de mi nueva propiedad. Un cargamento que valía oro puro.

Una hora más tarde, ya de vuelta en mi habitación, me dirigí al pequeño balcón que con vista al océano me mostraba lo mejor de aquel lugar. Acostumbrado al excesivo lujo de la mansión Grandchester que se ubicaba a las afueras de Londres, la suite de la posaba me parecía modesta, aun así poseía toda la comodidad que pudiera desear.

Envuelto en una bata de seda, posee las manos sobre la madera del balcón. Hasta donde me encontraba llegaba el rítmico retumbar de las olas del mar sobre la arena.

Había Luna llena, fenómeno que me permitía percibir con claridad el paisaje del lugar, aunado a los ruidos provenientes de la fauna que habitaba la isla. Miles de sonidos extraños invadieron mis oídos. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo acostumbrarme a ellos y porque no, identificar de que animal provenían.

De pronto, el sonido de varios pasos bajo el balcón me distrajo de seguir escuchando aquella sinfonía de sonidos. Dos, tres personas fueron las que salieron de la posada en dirección hacia la playa.

La voz de una de ellas llegó hasta donde me encontraba.

- Milady… deberíamos regresar…

Británicas, identifique.

La figura etérea de una de ellas se posiciono en mi campo de visión. En silencio seguí escuchando lo que hablaban.

- ¡No! – Gritó, soltándose del amarre que una de las mujeres tenía sobre su brazo –. Quiero ir a la playa y tu insistencia de que volvamos a la posada no me lo va a impedir.

Su voz aguardentosa me indicó que aquella mujer de cabellos rubios se encontraba en estado impertinente. Aun así seguí observando, intrigado por la situación.

Con lentitud, las tres figuras femeninas se dirigieron hacia el mar. Por su posición me di cuenta que dos de ellas eran doncellas y la de en medio, la rubia para ser preciso era la famosa Milady y se encontraba por completo ebria. Comportamiento por lo más reprochable para una dama.

- Por favor… Milady… - seguían insistiendo para que la joven cambiara de opinión, pero por desgracia la rubia estaba empeñada por conseguir su propósito.

- ¡No! – volvió a gritar y en un solo movimiento escapó de las doncellas, corriendo hacia el agua.

La desconocida se encontraba vestida apenas por un camisón blanco, holgado y largo hasta los tobillos que sobresalía de entre la oscuridad. Los rayos de la Luna hacia que junto con sus cabellos rubios y rizados que le llegaban a la cintura, sobresaltaran a tal grado que le profería un aire virginal a su imagen.

Contuve el aliento al sentir un calor proveniente del centro de mi cuerpo. Asombrado de mi reacción permanecí estático en espera que aquella figura femenina se internará en el mar y regresará de donde había venido. Su hechizo hacia mi persona me indicaba que su poder no era terrenal.

Aun así seguí ahí, sin moverme. Observando lo prohibido.

La joven entró al mar y la fuerza del agua provocó que perdiera el equilibrio, sumergiéndose por completo dentro del cristalino líquido.

Las doncellas preocupadas no apartaban la mirada del océano, en espera que volviera a emerger.

Pocos segundos después así lo hizo.

- ¡Aléjense! ¡Retírense! – fue lo primero que dijo al aclarar su garganta -. Si no lo hacen, me encargaré que mi padre las despida – amenazó de forma implacable.

Temerosas de que cumpliera la amenaza, ambas doncellas comenzaron a alejarse, dejando a la joven por completo a merced del poder del mar. Una situación de lo más peligroso que podría terminar en una desgracia, sumado al estado etílico de la mujer.

Sabiendo que la extraña no debería permanecer sola en la playa, me dirigí a la puerta de mi habitación con el firme propósito de ir al encuentro con ella. Abrí la puerta y no había ninguna persona en el pasillo. Con sigilo baje las escaleras del lugar y salí por una puerta trasera, que invariablemente me llevaría al océano.

Cuando sentí la arena bajo mis pies, con alarma observe que la figura de la joven no se encontraba por ningún lado. Sorprendido comencé a escrudiñar el océano con la mirada, sin comprender a ciencia cierta qué era lo que esperaba encontrar.

Entonces la vi. Un brazo de ella que clamaba ayuda sobresalió de entre una ola. Sin pensármelo mucho, tiré la bata a un lado y entre al agua. Una calidez de lo más extraña toco mi piel desnuda. Generalmente el agua que bordeaba Gran Bretaña era fría en cualquier temporada del año, pero esta no. Estaba tibia, haciendo más agradable mi incursión repentina en el océano.

Nadando lo más rápido que podía, llegue al lugar donde había visto emerger el brazo. No se encontraba en la superficie, con excepción del manto blanco que había conformado su vestimenta, el cual flotaba sobre el agua movido por el oleaje.

Sabiendo el efecto que un cuerpo inerte tenía dentro del agua, me interné en las profundidades de esta, tratando de encontrarlo. A los pocos segundos tuve suerte, jalándola hacia arriba, lleve el cuerpo hacia la superficie.

No respiraba.

Jadeante, la arrastre hasta llegar a la orilla. La deposite sobre la brillante arena y una maraña de cabellos ensortijados cubrían su rostro y parte del cuerpo desnudo.

Seguía sin respirar.

Conociendo la urgencia de la situación, aparte sus cabellos de la cara. Su belleza pétrea me dejo paralizado por varios segundos. Su rostro mortecino indicaba que ya no se encontraba en el mundo terrenal.

Desesperado, voltee la cabeza hacia un lado y comencé a ejercer presión sobre su pecho, en espera que expulsara toda el agua que había tragado.

Su cuerpo cedía a cada movimiento que hacía. Los senos femeninos, coronados por dos aureolas rosadas y erguidas subían y bajaban al ritmo en que presionaba el pecho.

Entonces llego el milagro. Tosiendo expulso el agua que había tragado, provocando que su espalda se arquera hacia mí como un auto reflejo de supervivencia.

- ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! – Exclamé al tiempo que mis brazos rodeaban el cuerpo vivo - ¡Tonta! – grite, sin comprender que esa persona en un futuro cercano sería el ser más importante en mi vida.

Pasada la euforia, recosté el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven sobre la arena. La luz de la Luna dibujaba la silueta desnuda al tiempo que embelesado no dejaba de observarla.

Mis ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de su piel descubierta, posándose más tiempo de lo normal en su entrepierna, donde una mata de vello rizado protegía su femineidad. Volví a sentir el calor emerger del centro de mi cuerpo. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que la caballerosidad que me había caracterizado durante mi vida, fuera olvidada por un instante de lujuria.

Alzándola como si fuera una pluma, la levante y me dirigí a la posada. Sería solo cuestión de tiempo que Milady se recuperara de su borrachera y su subsecuente resaca. Por lo pronto, en lo único que podía ayudarla era en proporcionarle un buen lecho para que descansara.

No encontré a ninguna persona en los pasillos del lugar. Mejor para ambos porque en realidad sería una situación embarazosa tratar de explicar el por qué llevaba en brazos a una mujer desnuda y sobre todo, qué hacía yo semidesnudo andando como si nada por la posada.

Sin despertar al valet que dormía en la habitación contigua, entré a la suite. Deposité el cuerpo inerte de la joven sobre la cama y tomando una manta, comencé a quitarle la arena que con la humedad se había adherido a la piel nívea de la desconocida.

Cabe más añadir que fue una tortura para mí hacerlo. Mi virilidad sufrió las consecuencias del acto y habiendo decidido que debía enfocar los pensamientos de mi mente en otra cosa qué tuviera el poder suficiente de distraerme, ya terminada la labor, cubrí la tentación con el ropaje de cama y me dirigí hacia un escritorio que se encontraba a un extremo de la habitación. Tome tinta y un pergamino para plasmar la única idea que se presentaba dentro de mi cabeza.

"Hoy es el primer día del resto de mi vida"

Terrence.

Continuará…

* * *

**Escrito por:**

**Josie**

Habiendo descubierto que no existe poder más grande que la misma capacidad de expresar lo que quieres, como quieres y cuando quieres sin dejar atrás tu esencia, presentamos…

ESCANDALO

"Una tempestad de amor"

* * *

Gracias por acompañarnos en esta nueva aventura. Estaremos publicando cada Lunes, sin falta, prometido :D

No se olviden de comentar ok, la falta de sus palabras sería lo único que nos haría desistir, mientras sigan brindándonos su amistad, nosotras aquí estaremos, besos a todas!

Josie & Fabs


	2. Chapter 2

**ESCÁNDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

CAPÍTULO II

Por Fabiola

"El espíritu indomable pronto ha de cansarse de la soledad a la que su mismo ímpetu lo destina."

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Acaso no puedo tener algo de paz? Si se me da la gana venir a la playa a medianoche, así he de hacerlo. ¡Demonios de mujeres!

- ¡Aléjense! ¡Retírense! – les grité a las doncellas -. Si no lo hacen, me encargaré de que mi padre las despida.

Corrieron por la arena de regreso al hotel, dejándome en la playa. Así debe ser, algo han aprendido, a tenerme miedo, bien por ellas.

Mi padre las había enviado a vigilarme, estaba segura, no que me importara demasiado. A decir verdad ya no podía recordar a ciencia cierta lo último que me había importado. O cuándo había sido eso.

Además yo ya soy una mujer, no necesito que me cuide nadie como si fuera una niñita. Si mi padre supiera mis aspiraciones desterraría mi nombre de su árbol genealógico. Debería decírselo sólo para que comprenda de una buena vez que ni él ni nadie pueden meterse en mi vida.

Me senté pesadamente en la arena y dejé caer con la delicadeza de la que era capaz en ese momento, que no era mucha, la botella de champagne junto a mí.

Yo sólo quería admirar el mar, eso era todo. Y estar sola. Sola. Al menos deberían concederme esto. Soy una mujer recientemente abandonada, ¿Lo olvidan? ¡¿Lo han olvidado? grité y mi voz se estrelló contra las olas.

La amargura en mis palabras pudo haber divido el mar en dos, aunque para eso debería ser una santa, supongo. Y, a decir verdad, nada más lejano a mí que eso en este momento. Aunque tampoco fuese eso algo que me quitara el sueño.

Tomé la botella y la acerqué a mis labios, bebí un largo trago, refrescando mi garganta. La lengua me sabía a hiel. Miré de nuevo al mar y me pregunté qué tan lejos tendría que ir para olvidarme de todo esto. De esta vida.

Hacía apenas exactamente veinte días y veintiún noches yo era una mujer… ¿feliz? sonó en mi conciencia y entrecerré los párpados. Dejémoslo en satisfecha. Yo era una mujer satisfecha.

Hija única de Sir Alan White-DuPont, del linaje de Canterbury, décimo descendiente directo del gran Luis, décimo primero en la línea de sucesión al trono inglés, Conde de Wessley, Barón de Agnes, y algunos otros títulos que de pronto olvido. Sobre todo cuando estoy ebria.

Siendo hija única de tan respetable caballero era de esperarse que no demasiadas veces en mi vida lavase yo mis propias medias, nunca de hecho.

Me levanté y lancé al mar un puño de arena. El viento la trajo a mi rostro, cerré los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza, saboreé en la lengua su metálico sabor y escupiendo me dejé caer de nuevo.

Este no es el comportamiento que se espera de una señorita decente la voz de Sir White-Dupont en mi mente. Mi padre cerraba los ojos, le gustaba vivir engañado, porque mucho distaba yo de ser una señorita decente como él me llamaba.

Quizás por eso concertó el enlace con mi flamante pretendiente de toda la vida, un perfecto caballero, perteneciente a la más alta sociedad inglesa, con herencia tanto en Inglaterra como en Francia y algunas propiedades españolas y griegas.

El sempiterno enamorado de mis rizos rubios como el sol y mi piel de porcelana, Charles Algeri, Conde de aquí, Baronet de allá y bla bla bla.

Rico, atractivo, irresistible, galante y estúpido, como todos los hombres. Cruel y malnacido, aunque no era su culpa, es sólo la penitencia que debe pagar por haber nacido con un pene. Todo ser en esta tierra que camine con esa cosa entre las piernas debe ser malévolo y maldito. Y lo son.

Me había pretendido desde que dejé el parvulario y mi padre al fin le había concedido mi mano meses atrás, para lo cual evidentemente se me pidió mi autorización.

Yo no era como esas estúpidas mujercitas que puede cualquiera venir y decirles lo que deben hacer y hasta cómo pensar, y lo hacen como si la cabeza no les sirviera más que para portar el tocado.

Así que se me pidió mi autorización, rareza en nuestro círculo, pero así fue y acepté. Primero porque ya estaba harta de la insistencia de Charles, y segundo porque de cualquier forma habría de casarme un día. Era la única forma en que obtendría algo de independencia, así que mejor hacerlo con alguien a quien pudiese manejar a mi antojo.

Así pues, cuando se le otorgó mi mano, primero quiso llevarse mi virginidad antes de tiempo, impulsado quizás por mi misma fama de no tener de hecho ninguna virginidad que proteger ni por la cual masculinamente ansiar hasta la noche de bodas.

De mis supuestos amoríos, una vez fue mi prometido, no le di explicaciones, ni él las pidió.

Se decía que tenía yo amantes desde los trece años, todo cubierto por el hálito de la secrecía absoluta en los salones de té de las damas respetables, pues de hablarlo en lo público mi padre podría borrar su estampa de esta tierra de un plumazo y hundirlos en la desgracia tan fácilmente como los maridos de ellas matan un mosquito pendenciero con su ejemplar diario de periódico.

¿A qué se debía tanta habladuría? He de tomar el crédito por ello. Lo daba a entender con todo gusto y en todas partes, por el simple y llano motivo de que se me daba la gana.

Si los hombres solteros de mi edad podían acostarse con cualquier mujer que les apeteciera, se les aplaudía al ser vividores y pícaros; ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Sólo porque no tengo _eso_ que les hace hombres? Pues he de decir que aún sin ello soy mucho más hombre que la mayoría.

Además, siendo mujer les aventajo en que a mí no se me controla tan fácilmente como a ellos, manojos de impulsos, casi todos sexuales, como mis pesquisas me han dejado ver.

Porque una cosa es que siga siendo virgen a la edad en la que muchas ya parieron cinco hijos, y otra muy distinta es que no tenga experiencia alguna.

Sí la tengo, y bastante interesante, pero ninguno de mis casi amantes me ha enloquecido tanto como para de hecho entregármele; y no es recato, es que no se lo han ganado.

Mucho, pero mucho les falta de hombres para merecerse a una mujer como yo. Él deberá ser un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Un hombre de verdad.

No caricaturas enclenques, títeres que una mujer inteligente como yo puede mover a su antojo. Así, con tan bajo intelecto y siendo tan masculina y estúpidamente manejables, pierden lo que inspiren de interés, el respeto, la admiración, y no hay nada como un hombre sin carácter para quitarme cualquier impulso carnal.

El problema es que no he conocido ninguno con el temple suficiente, y el motivo es que no los hay.

Así que accedí a casarme con Charles, de lo conocido, lo menos peor. Y si tendría un marido sólo por tenerlo, él o cualquiera daba lo mismo. Además era muy atractivo, y de saber cómo manejarlo bien estaba segura que podríamos pasar un rato muy agradable retozando entre las sábanas.

Me gustaba, sí, me le entregaría, también; pero no me enloquecía, así que prefería esperar a que llegara el día.

Así que, gracias a mi fama, muy contrariado y hasta algo molesto, mi afable prometido reaccionó alterado cuando me negué a sus deseos aquella noche en los jardines.

-No has de revolcarme aquí en la hierba como si fuese yo una simple doncella le dije al soltarme de sus brazos. Contraatacó con el típico No será la primera vez él siempre tan ordinario y falto de imaginación.

De nuevo, no es su culpa, lo disculpo porque es hombre y lo brutos ya no se les quita ni a fuetazos.

-Si ese es tu problema – dije caminando lentamente hacia la casa, con él siguiéndome – podemos cancelar los preparativos. Cancelemos el matrimonio, ¿Eso quieres?

-No – me tomó del brazo y caminó a mi lado - ¿Eso quieres tú?

-Te he dado mi palabra, yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo.

Pensaba que a él o a cualquiera, a alguno habría yo de entregarle mi belleza, mi juventud; y el elegido cual parásito habría de dejarme seca y sin vida, con los pechos flácidos, las piernas flojas, la piel reseca y el cabello en manojos, vieja y arrugada.

Antes lo acepté porque pensaba que no tenía elección. Que de cualquier forma habría de casarme. Con quien sea.

Pero hoy sé que no he de casarme jamás. Y que mi padre me desherede si así le place. Que me mande sola a una villa cualquiera, la lejanía no será tan diferente a la desazón de vivir en este cuerpo de veinticuatro años, sintiéndome de cuarenta.

A mis veinticuatro años ya tengo en la frente tatuada la leyenda "Solterona", pero no me importa, así me quedare toda la vida, y no porque no pueda tener al hombre que desee. Quisiera ver a aquel que sea capaz de resistírseme, pero me quedare sola porque soy yo la que no considero a ninguno digno de mí.

Separé los pliegues de mi camisón blanco de seda y mis piernas largas, blancas y, he de decirlo, perfectas, se asomaron cuan largas son entre la tela, flexionadas sobre la arena.

Pensé que precisamente en estos días estaría yo viviendo mi luna de miel, sabiendo por fin lo que es el sexo, no que con Charles me apeteciera demasiado, pero era fuerte y atractivo, estaba segura que con él podría poner en práctica mucho de lo que leía en mis libros prohibidos. Eso, si no me hubiera abandonado el día de la boda.

Vestida de novia, de blanco perfecto, para comidilla de quienes me veían y aburrimiento mío; estaba ya en la iglesia cuando un emisario de su casa arribó con una nota.

"Mi muy amada hermosura"; estúpido.

"Perdóname, debo retirar mi juramento de amor de tus manos, es imposible para mí el desposarte"; gracias por decirlo el preciso día de la boda. Animal.

"No me guardes rencor"; para nada, sólo puedes meterte tus disculpas por el culo, eso es todo.

Humillada públicamente, entré yo misma a la iglesia atestada de personas y les di la noticia. Terminé con la invitación de que pasaran al banquete, si era mi día de bodas, y el mequetrefe de mi idiota y púdrete en el infierno prometido no apareció, al menos bebería champagne y bailaría hasta desfallecer. Y así lo hice por algunas horas, hasta que mi padre y unos empleados me llevaron casi a rastras a mis habitaciones.

Mi padre y el qué dirán, siempre tan preocupado. Debió retar a Charles y matarlo, pero ambas familias dependían demasiado una de otra como para cometer estupideces.

Papá me adora, no lo dudo, pero la vida de los nobles no es siempre lo que se desea, hemos de comportarnos a la altura de nuestros apellidos, con esa misma honra y dignidad. Fueron sus palabras exactas cuando le reclamé no ir y matar al culpable de mi deshonra pública.

De ser hombre lo habría retado yo misma. Aún siendo mujer lo habría hecho, si eso no significara darle demasiada importancia a un gusano como él.

Se decía que estaba ya envuelto con alguien más, una mujer americana, prostituta como todas las de ese país, al menos eso se decía en mi círculo.

Aunque la idea de andar en pantalones y fumar tabaco me hacía desear mudarme al nuevo continente y ser yo también una de esas proclamadas rameras liberales. De cualquier forma ya lo dicen de mí viviendo en Londres. Al menos allá disfrutaría realmente.

Así que la servidumbre eso chismorreaba, que Charles tenía una mujer con él, yo me inclinaba a creerlo sodomita. ¿De qué otra forma se explica que haya dejado pasar la oportunidad de meterse en mi cama? En la de otra mujer, lo comprendería. ¿Pero en la mía?

Al menos debió casarse conmigo, quitarme la inocencia, y luego irse y tener cuanta amante deseara, a mí no me hubiera molestado. Yo habría tenido los míos y a quién le importa un carajo.

Definitivamente, los hombres además de malditos, son estúpidos. Ni siquiera saben aprovecharse de las mujeres como debieran. Andan por la vida causando daño como un mamut con los ojos vendados. Si al menos se quitaran la venda ocultarían un poco la idiotez que caracteriza su cerebro. Si los rumores son ciertos y de hecho tienen cerebro.

Así que el bastardo me dejó el día de la boda. Pero al parecer decepcionó a todo el mundo que yo no reaccionase como era de esperarse. Si suponían que me quedaría en mis cámaras llorando mi pena, me recluiría en un convento, cortaría mi cabello y dejaría de comer, estaban equivocados.

Más que nunca quería estar en todos los eventos sociales, los salones, los tés, tertulia cualquiera. Así que por eso estoy aquí. Porque nada mejor para la sociedad londinense que pasar los meses veraniegos en Puerto Príncipe.

Hospedada en este lujoso recinto vacacional, el único en la isla, de los más exclusivos y solicitados para la gente como nosotros, no me perdería de ningún evento. Todos los días había bailes, cenas, paseos, cabalgatas; corría el champagne, olía a seda y zapatos hechos a la medida. Este era mi lugar.

Así que vine sola, pero me alcanzaron esas dos traidoras, doncellas de mi casa, espías de mi padre. Con la encomienda seguramente de cuidar que no manche su apellido, al menos no más de lo que ya lo he manchado.

Zorra y dada al vino por naturaleza, como sabía que me llamaban a mi espalda, no era difícil imaginar que provocaría problemas en la isla. Y quien me conociera bien sabía que además los estaba buscando.

Tomé un trago de champagne y salpicó la bebida mi escote, estaba ya mareada y me costaba trabajo equilibrar mis movimientos, era mi segunda botella esa noche y ya estaba casi vacía. La dejé a mi lado, sacudí la cabeza y vi al mar.

Me pregunté cómo sería poder huir. A un lugar donde nadie me conozca, donde no deba guardar las apariencias, ni sienta estos deseos de contrariar a todo el mundo. A donde pudiese ser yo misma, a donde pudiese vivir.

Estuve largo rato en silencio. Observando el mar y escuchando el romper de las olas en la arena. La luz nocturna se reflejaba plateada en el oleaje como un espejo pulido y vibrante.

Me levanté y caminé al mar, me adentré en el agua que cálida me cubrió rápidamente, el blusón se me enredó en las piernas, pesando como condenado, así que lo saqué de mí soltándolo en el agua a su suerte.

Me quedé desnuda en el agua y caminé mar adentro. Las olas me empujaban como si luchasen contra mi cuerpo, pero no me rendí. Pronto me cubrieron completa. Cerré los ojos y me sumergí llenándome de la tibia sensación de libertad del agua rodeando mi cuerpo.

Entonces empecé a flotar muy lentamente, la marejada me sostuvo y quedé horizontal sobre el agua, respirando sin dificultad en un mar que se me antojaba tranquilo y reposado, revitalizador.

Vi al cielo y acepté que realmente me gustaba estar viva.

Es decir, me sentía humillada, burlada y usada por un mequetrefe, pero nada de las acciones de otros podrían dictar las mías propias, ni mucho menos mi ánimo por la vida. Eso era absolutamente mío.

Quise incorporarme y nadar hasta la orilla de regreso, pero una abundante ola cayó encima de mí hundiéndome pesadamente. Me sentí sin aire y entré en desesperación.

Pataleé y forcejeé, salí a la superficie, intenté tomar aire, pero otra ola me sumergió de nuevo y el agua de mar empezó a quemarme en la garganta. Las piernas ya no me respondieron y algo como un sueño me hizo cerrar los ojos. Me hundí en el agua y ya no salí de nuevo.

Entonces, entre la nebulosa inconsciencia, sentí la calidez de algo que me rodeaba, suave y firme al mismo tiempo, fresco y cálido, tan sereno como un atardecer somnoliento, y extrañamente confiable como descansar en la arena al amanecer, llena de plenitud y con todos los sueños cumplidos. Me sujetaba aquello y era como si siempre mi cuerpo y alma hubieran necesitado esa clase de soporte.

Entendí que me había muerto. Y si esto era el más allá, por Dios que me gustaba.

Porque lo que me rodeaba era, sin duda, la gloria.

**_Diario de Candice White-DuPont y Nightingale_**

**_Dícese que la vida es para disfrutarla, los que me rodean deberían entenderlo y vivir las suyas, y así dejarme a mí vivir la mía. A mi manera._**

Continuará…

* * *

**Escrito por:**

**Fabiola**

Habiendo descubierto que no existe poder más grande que la misma capacidad de expresar lo que quieres, como quieres y cuando quieres sin dejar atrás tu esencia, presentamos…

ESCANDALO

"Una tempestad de amor"

* * *

Gracias por acompañarnos en esta nueva aventura. Estaremos publicando cada Lunes, sin falta, prometido :D

No se olviden de comentar ok, la falta de sus palabras sería lo único que nos haría desistir, mientras sigan brindándonos su amistad, nosotras aquí estaremos, besos a todas!

Josie & Fabs


	3. Chapter 3

**ESCANDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

Terrific de época

Por:

Josie & Fabiola

Exclusivo para ART-G

Ángeles Rebeldes de Terry Grandchester

Solo para público adulto y de amplio criterio

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Por Josie

"Situaciones extremas nos hacen preguntarnos cuál es la misión que tenemos en el mundo"

Por centésima vez en menos de una hora volví a acercarme al lecho donde yacía la desconocida que rescate del mar. Ella seguía sumergida en su letargo, aquél que el mismo alcohol le había provocado.

La piel del rostro seguía manteniendo su palidez mortecina y si no fuera por el rítmico movimiento de su pecho al momento de respirar habría jurado que todo esfuerzo por salvarla de una muerte segura no habría valido la pena.

Con lentitud, tome lugar a los pies de la cama mientras me preguntaba si era mejor llamar a un médico, aunque estaba seguro que el único efecto que tendría la joven al despertarse sería un gran dolor de cabeza, además estaría en entredicho el qué hacía una mujer desnuda en mis habitaciones, suponiendo que en realidad hubiese virtud en ella qué defender.

Por otra parte, estaba la disyuntiva que había comenzado a crecer en mí dejándome por completo sorprendido. No deseaba compartirla con nadie y el hecho de que alguien más la viera en el estado de desnudes como la había rescatado me llenaba de pensamientos nada propios, pero por desgracia tenía que poner en sobre aviso a los familiares de ella, los cuales irremediablemente también se encontraban hospedados en ese lugar.

¿Estaría acaso casada? O por el contrario ¿sería una de las tantas solteronas que viajaban a las colonias en busca de un hombre con quién desposarse?

A pesar mío, reconozco que el segundo cuestionamiento se encontraba fuera de toda lógica. Milady poseía una belleza excepcional que al mismo tiempo atraparía en su manto de embrujo a cualquier hombre, aunado a su cuerpo maduro y perfecto.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿A qué familia pertenecía?

La verdad no la sabría hasta que ella despertara y reconociendo que no tenía mayor opción, me vi en la tarea de tomar ropa limpia y desechar las aun húmedas del mar para salir en busca de Sir Dave, quién también se alojaba en la misma posada en espera a que La Aurora fuera cargada con la mercancía proveniente de Santa María de Todos los Cielos y partiera rumbo al viejo continente.

Posiblemente el administrador pudiera responder algunas de las preguntas que taladraban mi mente, y sintiéndome más seguro, salí de la habitación para cruzar el pasillo.

Llamé a la puerta con golpes fuertes y concisos. No estaba en mí actuar con prudencia. Fue necesario esperar varios segundos para escuchar la voz adormilada del hombre al abrir la pesada madera.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Milord? – preguntó, tratando de ocultar la sorpresa.

Asentí.

- Necesito su ayuda – fue mi tosca respuesta – Hace unos minutos me vi envuelto en una situación de lo más sorprendente y se con seguridad que usted ha de saber de un médico que pueda venir con urgencia.

Suponiendo que algo grave sucedía, el administrador recorrió con la mirada mi cuerpo. Tuve la sensación de qué él creía que estaba enfermo o herido.

- No es para mí – aclaré con voz grave – Si gusta acompañarme a mis habitaciones comprenderá enseguida cuál es el problema.

- Por supuesto, Milord – respondió antes de regresar al interior de la habitación para recoger su chaqueta. Poco después, ambos nos dirigimos a mi suite.

- ¡Oh Dios! – exclamó Sir Dave al acercarse al lecho donde la desconocida dormía. La sorpresa en su voz me indicaba que conocía la identidad de la mujer.

- ¿La reconoce? – cuestione, sin apartar los ojos del rostro del administrador, quién asintió varias veces sin ocultar el nerviosismo que lo embargada.

Note como tragaba saliva antes de hablar.

- Todos en Puerto Príncipe sabe quién es… - torció la boca al tiempo que se daba un par de pasos hacia atrás, después se giró y me enfrento – Aunque no está en mi preguntarle qué hace Lady Candice White-DuPont en sus habitaciones, creo que tengo la obligación de advertirle que no le traerá nada bueno a su reputación – terminó con voz fría.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – levanté la barbilla. El instinto de caballero que poseía me ponía en posición de defender a la dama.

- Será mejor que salgamos de la habitación para no correr el riesgo de que Lady Candice nos escuche.

Cruce los brazos, con la firme intensión de no moverme de ahí.

- No se preocupe Sir Dave, la dama en cuestión se encuentra durmiendo pesadamente a causa de la gran cantidad de alcohol que ingirió antes de que la rescatara de una muerte inminente en el océano.

El semblante de mi interlocutor no mostro sorpresa alguna. Eso me intrigo.

- ¡Vaya! Al parecer, la fiesta se le fue de las manos de nuevo – fue el único comentario que recibí del administrador.

- ¿Acaso está sugiriendo que esta dama es propensa a cometer actos suicidas? – no pude evitar elevar la voz.

Como reacción, Sir Dave se llevo un dedo a la boca indicándome que guardara silencio. Así lo hice. Solo se escuchaba la respiración de las tres personas que nos encontrábamos ahí.

- No podemos arriesgarnos a que despierte… Usted, Milord dudo mucho que quiera enfrentarse con el mal humor de Lady Candice.

Derrotado por comprender que Sir Dave mantenía un profundo temor por la dama, me vi en la necesidad de seguirlo al pasillo. Con cuidado cerré la puerta tras nosotros.

Para ese momento, me percate de las manos de Sir Dave que buscaban un pañuelo dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

- Milord, confiando en mi palabra solo puedo decirle que se deshaga de Lady Candice lo más pronto posible, a menos que quiera ser señalado como el último de sus amantes – se limpio la frente con la fina tela – Ella… no goza de una buena reputación… y mucho menos desde que Lord Charles la dejara plantada en el altar. Su comportamiento desde antes era escandaloso y desde hace poco este ha ido de más a más… que ha hecho imposible de ignorarla.

Mientras hablaba, una furia irracional comenzaba apoderarse de mí. Jamás había permitido que ante mi alguien le faltara el respeto a una dama. Jamás.

- Sus palabras están fuera de toda caballerosidad, Sir Dave – respondí apretando los labios.

- Lo entiendo, Milord – respondió mostrando un poco de vergüenza –. Pero seamos claros… como señor y amo de Santa María de Todos los Cielos usted no puede verse inmiscuido en un escándalo a solo varias horas de su llegada a la isla. ¡Es impensable! Además, Lady Candice se encuentra en perfectas condiciones… y alguien de sus empleados puede hacerse cargo de la situación sin que usted este de por medio.

Un silencio abrumador se hizo presente entre nosotros. Estaba más que claro que tener a Lady Candice durmiendo en mi habitación sería motivos suficientes para despertar habladurías entre los pobladores de la isla, pero yo como caballero ¿estaría dispuesto a lavarme las manos y trasladar la responsabilidad que había adquirido al momento de rescatarla a manos de unos empleados que bajo amenaza tuvieron la desfachatez de dejarla sola en condiciones reprochables y con riesgo de que atentara contra su vida misma? Para ser franco yo no era una persona de ese tipo.

- Independientemente de las circunstancias que han hecho que Lady Candice se comporte como se ha comportado, me siento responsable de su persona, por lo que le pido que de forma rápida y con la confianza de que usted conoce a todos los habitantes "respetables de la isla" consiga un médico con urgencia. Necesito estar seguro que mi invitada de "honor" tenga la mejor de las atenciones.

Conteniendo el aire, Sir Dave no tuvo más remedió que asentir.

- Por supuesto, Milord. Hablaré enseguida con el gerente del recinto.

Permanecí parado en el mismo lugar hasta que la figura del administrador desapareció en el pasillo. Ansioso de ver si la joven ya había recuperado el conocimiento, entre de nuevo a la habitación. Para desgracia mía, ella seguía igual, envuelta en el manto que Morfeo le había tendido.

Observándola con detenimiento, me acerque al lecho. Con la mano frente a su rostro me di cuenta que seguía dormida plácidamente. Para desgracia mía sentía que la conocía de hacía mucho tiempo. Quizá esa sensación estaba siendo incrementada por el hecho de que ella estuviera por completo desnuda bajo las mantas de mi cama.

Entonces, algo extraordinario sucedió. Ella entre sueños se movió lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto uno de sus senos. Irremediablemente contuve el aire, asombrado de ver esa parte de la anatomía femenina.

Blanca… rosada… erguida… gritaba que la tocara…

Extendí una mano y a un centímetro la detuve… temblaba de forma incontrolable.

¿Qué pasaría si la tocaba por una fracción del tiempo? ¿Acaso ella despertaría y me propinaría una tremenda bofetada? Si fuese así, eso no me molestaría en absoluto porque bien ganado me lo tendría al profanar su cuerpo sin su permiso.

Entonces, unos pasos afuera de la habitación me indicaron que Sir Dave estaba de vuelta.

Con rapidez coloque la manta en su lugar y me levante inmediatamente. Sin evitarlo pasé una mano temblorosa entre mi cabello. Necesitaba controlarme en forma urgente, para que no notaran el efecto embriagador que la presencia femenina provocaba en mí.

- Ya está todo arreglado – anunció el administrador en cuanto entro. Su rostro no revelo que se diera cuenta de mi estado alterado – Tenemos la suerte de contar entre los huéspedes a Sir Alec Danford el más prominente doctor de la isla… además de ser una persona sumamente discreta.

Asentí en agradecimiento.

Pocos minutos más tarde, tocaron a la puerta.

Un hombre de mediana edad, que a vistas se mostraba que había sido sacado de la cama entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Las presentaciones se dieron y en cuanto se acerco a la joven, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Toda una pena… Lord Alan debió poner en cintura a esta niña desde pequeña – abrió el pequeño maletín que llevaba consigo y saco un aparato para escuchar el corazón -. Necesito que alguien me haga el favor de levantarla.

Sir Dave movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, contrariado.

- Yo lo haré – no tuve más remedio que ofrecerme.

Colocándome junto a ella, pasé un brazo por debajo de su espalda para así alzarla en vilo. Por desgracia mía, la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo entro por mi piel y recorrió cada fibra de mi ser con ayuda del torrente sanguíneo.

Irremediablemente con la acción, la manta que hasta ese momento había cubierto su desnudes se deslizo hasta su cintura, volviendo a dejar al descubierto sus turgentes senos. El rostro del médico no se inmuto, en cambio con el rabillo del ojo me percate que Sir Dave se vio en la necesidad de girar la cabeza hacia un lado.

Después, Sir Alec colocó el aparato en medio de los senos de la chica para así colocar el oído en el otro extremo. Por varios segundos nadie hablo y puedo aventurar a decir que ninguno de los tres hombres presentes respiro.

- Su corazón palpita con normalidad – comento el galeno al levantar la cabeza.

Respiré aliviado, porque eso indicaba que podía volver a recostarla sobre la cama. Y eso hice inmediatamente.

El siguiente paso del hombre fue revisarle las pupilas con los reflejos de esta al acercar la llama de la vela al rostro.

- Responden bastante bien – volvió a comentar – En realidad, Lady Candice se encuentra bien, con excepción de su alto estado de embriaguez… - movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – Por la tarde, mi señora esposa me comento que la había visto en el salón de té bebiendo café con ron… pero por su aliento juraría que lo último que tomo fue champaña… Lamentable… que una joven tan bella tenga este tipo de comportamientos.

Al parecer, todos los habitantes de la isla ya tenían a la joven muy bien catalogada – pensé con un poco de pena. Aun así, eso me hacía preguntarme qué era lo que ella quería conseguir con sus provocaciones.

- Mi única recomendación sería… - prosiguió el galeno – que le diera agua cada vez que la solicite… ya que despertará con una gran jaqueca.

Asentí. Poco después acompañe a ambos hombres a la puerta no sin antes haber pagado los honorarios del médico.

- Mil gracias por atender mi llamado a altas horas de la noche – agradecí antes de echar el cerrojo.

Bajo la tenue luz de las velas, ambos hombres desaparecieron por el pasillo.

El resto de la noche traté de permanecer en vela, cuidando a la joven, pero por desgracia el sueño me domino y en una posición no muy cómoda para mi, dormí sentado en una de las pocas sillas que tenía la habitación hasta que un ruido ensordecedor me despertó.

- ¿Quién es usted y que hago en esta habitación? ¡Exijo una explicación inmediatamente!

Al abrir los ojos, me encontré con un par de color verdes como los pinos de Gran Bretaña que con furia me miraban. Haciendo omiso a la exigencia de la joven, me levante.

- Veo que se encuentra ya repuesta – señale, entrecerrando los ojos. La visión de ella envuelta con solo la sábana altero mis sentidos. Descalza ella me llegaba al hombro. Demasiado menuda para mí.

- ¿Y a usted que le importa? – dio varios pasos atrás con cautela dibujada en el rostro – Le exigí una explicación y aun la estoy esperando.

Solté una carcajada, parte en burla, parte por los nervios que me provocaba.

- No sé porque pensé que sus primeras palabras serían de agradecimiento, pero veo que no tiene la educación suficiente para externarlas – comencé a caminar alrededor de ella como si fuera un felino tras su presa. Sabía que eso la pondría nerviosa.

Pero por muy contrario a mi pensamiento, la joven levantó la barbilla en señal de reto.

- ¡Maldito inglés engreído! – escupió con furia.

- Usted también es inglesa, Milady – cruce los brazos sobre el pecho, al tiempo que torcía la boca – Varias personas me advirtieron que tuviera cuidado con su mal genio, pero veo que se quedaron cortos al no explicar que tiene la educación menos refinada que hubiese esperado de alguien con la belleza de usted.

Una carcajada llena de sarcasmo salió de la garganta femenina.

- Un comentario digno de un ser bruto.

- Un comportamiento digno de un ser salvaje – moví la cabeza de un lado a otro fingiendo pena y lastima – Primera lección de ética… Soy Lord Terrence Graham de Grandchester, Duque de Grandchester a sus pies – hice una reverencia que fue recibida con sorpresa, una sorpresa que pronto dio cabida a una mueca de hastío en el rostro de la joven.

- Créame, para mí no es ningún gusto conocerlo… - se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

Mi agilidad hizo que llegara más pronto que ella, haciendo que mi mano quedara sobre el pomo de la puerta.

- Ante todo un caballero – incline la cabeza al tiempo que abría la puerta a la joven – Solo una última cosa… - llamé su atención al levantar el dedo índice y señalar la sábana con la que envolvía su cuerpo desnudo – Espero que tenga el recato y la decencia de devolverla más tarde.

La boca femenina de torció en una mueca de disgusto, pero inmediatamente después reconocí en su mirada un brillo de rebeldía que me dejó helado.

- Para mí no es problema entregársela en este momento…

Y así fue. Lady Candice White-DuPont con una lentitud abrumadora desenredó la sábana blanca que protegía su cuerpo desnudo de mi ávida mirada.

Orgullosa de su esplendorosa desnudes, la "dama" me hizo entrega del pedazo de tela con no muy buenos modales. En pocas palabras me la aventó a la cara, causando con ese gesto que reaccionará y la atrapara en el aire.

- Por lo menos tiene buenos reflejos – comentó con desdén y levantando la barbilla en un gesto lleno de dignidad, cruzo bajo el marco de la puerta.

De pronto se giró y sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver del gesto de sorpresa que en nada podía yo disimular.

- Para ser un hombre… usted no actúa bajo los estándares de todos.

¿Acaso eso era un cumplido?

Anonadado de tener a la mujer desnuda ante mí, hablando como si en realidad estuviera recatadamente vestida, dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – la voz sonó demasiado ronca para mis oídos.

- Qué cualquier otro ya abría brincado arriba de mi – sin vergüenza alguna, la rubia poso las manos en las caderas haciendo que la redondez de los senos sobresaliera aun más -. Pero no se engañe… yo no se lo hubiera permitido.

Habiendo dicho la última palabra, Lady Candice White-DuPont cerró la puerta tras de sí, como si fuera la mismísima Reina de Inglaterra y mi pecho, por desgracia se desinflo al sacar todo el aire que había contenido al tenerla por completo desnuda ante mí e irremediablemente una parte de mi ser me dijo que esta mujer me causaría muchísimos dolores de cabeza.

Y comenzando a sentir unas pulsaciones sobre la sien, me dirigí al mismo escritorio, donde horas antes había plasmado las primeras palabras que escribí en Puerto Príncipe. Y como fue la vez anterior, me volví a ver en la necesidad de escribir la idea que de forma incesante se repetía en la mente.

"Cansado de vivir en medio del aburrimiento, emprendí este viaje en busca de aventuras sin igual. No sé si sea en desgracia o en beneficio, pero el haber conocido a Lady Candice White-DuPont me hace asegurar que ya nada volverá a ser igual.

Solo pido fuerza, templanza, seguridad, tolerancia y sabiduría para entender, comprender y actuar en el futuro"

Terrence.

Continuará…

**Escrito por:**

**Josie**

Habiendo descubierto que no existe poder más grande que la misma capacidad de expresar lo que quieres, como quieres y cuando quieres sin dejar atrás tu esencia, presentamos…

ESCANDALO

"Una tempestad de amor"

* * *

Gracias por acompañarnos en esta nueva aventura. Estaremos publicando cada Lunes, sin falta, prometido :D

No se olviden de comentar ok, la falta de sus palabras sería lo único que nos haría desistir, mientras sigan brindándonos su amistad, nosotras aquí estaremos, besos a todas!

Josie & Fabs


	4. Chapter 4

**ESCÁNDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

CAPÍTULO IV

Por Fabiola

"Te reto porque retarte me gusta, me incita y me enciende; enciéndete conmigo y rétame también. Enséñame a enardecerte, a enloquecerte, a hacerte sentir lo que en mí ya despiertas. Acepta mi reto y rétame en venganza, que dulce condena, verdugo mío, será perder contigo."

**Capítulo IV**

_En la historia que me incluye en esta vida la protagonista soy yo, el centro de la trama soy yo, el punto central de todo cuanto sucede en lo que yo participe soy yo; he sido, soy y siempre seré yo; y si para ser la protagonista tengo que ser la villana, me importa un carajo. De hecho, es mucho mejor. -Diario de Candice White-DuPont y Nightingale_

Caminé por el pasillo completamente desnuda. De cualquier forma este hombre ya me habría visto así y a sus anchas, así que ya no importaba demasiado. Me pregunté si me habría hecho algo y detuve la marcha un momento, concentrándome en hacer memoria, pero no.

Creo, supongo, quiero pensar que de haberme ultrajado eso sería algo que yo recordaría, y si no lo recordaba pues qué mala fortuna del desdichado. Pero no, algo me dijo que no había pasado este hombre de la mera inspección visual de mi figura.

Lo que seguramente le había sido un verdadero banquete. Bien por él.

Vaya, así que había dormido ahí en su habitación, estaba ubicada en la misma sección que la mía, guardé en mi memoria la tarea de averiguar quién era aquel hombre. Por lo pronto no quise dedicarle demasiado tiempo en mi mente.

Con todo cuidado de no ser descubierta abrí una de las puertas en el desértico corredor, que como yo bien estaba enterada, era un armario; tomé de ahí una afelpada bata de baño cortesía del servicio para los huéspedes; y, cubriéndome con ella, me dirigí a mi habitación.

Entré y abrí los cortinajes de par en par, la luz plena del día entró por el ventanal y abrí los brazos llenándome de sol.

Me acerqué entonces a la puerta a un costado, la que daba a la cámara para el servicio y llamé a las doncellas.

-Vamos, vamos – sonreí – que hace un día estupendo y quiero tomar un baño y arreglarme para salir.

Al pasar a mi lado las noté a las dos contrariadas, esperaban quizás que mi talante de la noche anterior continuara, pero de alguna forma nadar en el mar me había revitalizado, lo haría más a menudo. Lo que había ocurrido después eran menudencias.

Mientras una de las mucamas me ayudaba en el baño le hablé a la otra que disponía mi vestimenta sobre la cama.

-Marie, hazme el favor de ir a la suite de Lady Estefanía y decirle que la espero después de que tome su desayuno para ir a pasear al pueblo, hace un día estupendo. Y que se lo diga a las demás.

Marie salió inmediatamente de la habitación con el mensaje para mi amiga.

Estefanía era hija de un amigo de mi padre, no de muy buena cuna, nuevos ricos, como les llamaban algunos; su padre hizo fortuna con el comercio y se encontraba en tan buena situación como el mejor; sin embargo, desgraciadamente en esta sociedad la mayoría de las veces pesa mucho más el apellido que el carácter, o el mismo empeño.

De ahí que, aunque Estefanía era todo lo que una señorita educada y propia debe ser, se le dificultaba mucho ser aceptada en nuestro círculo; cuando yo, en cambio, se me tiene que soportar a pesar de ser quien soy, sólo por el hecho de ser quien soy. Si eso tiene alguna manera de comprenderse.

Incongruencias de este mundo, pero en fin que tampoco estoy aquí para cambiarlo, sólo para sobrevivirle.

Me había resistido a salir con ellas, más por aburrimiento que por otra cosa, pero este día había amanecido de un ánimo estupendo.

Así que una vez estuve ataviada para la ocasión salí al encuentro de las demás, dejando a las mucamas en mi pieza, no requeriría sus servicios por lo que restaba del día.

Junto con Estefanía y otra dos amigas nuestras, caminamos hasta la minúscula plaza del pueblo, apartada sólo un par de millas del puerto sede del recinto vacacional.

No era del todo aceptado que jóvenes solteras deambularan por ahí sin la compañía adecuada, a saber, marido, padre o chaperona, pero las reglas se hacían un tanto menos estrechas fuera de Londres, mucho más estando en un paraíso tropical, como aquella isla del Caribe ciertamente lo era.

Una punzada de incomodidad me atormentó repentinamente al percatarme del estado de pobreza en el que se desenvolvían los habitantes de aquella isla, pues en la plaza las ventas eran sencillas y andaban de aquí para allá niños pequeños pidiendo unas monedas para comer.

Era una abismal diferencia este ambiente en el poblado, al que veíamos en la zona dedicada a los nobles turistas.

Fijé la vista en uno de ellos, en uno de esos niños, a un par de metros de distancia, para ser más específica detuve mis ojos en sus pies, descalzos; luego vi los míos, mis propios pies que apenas se dejaban ver bajo las espesas enaguas de mi falda, protegidos por unos zapatos hechos a la medida en Paris, forrados de seda con aplicaciones en satín.

Tuve que tragar saliva y apartar la vista inmediatamente; no eran esos pensamientos que me permitiera a menudo.

-Hagan el favor de no molestar – le dije a uno de los pequeños cuando se acercara a nosotras.

No le ofrecí limosna alguna y cuando se alejó corriendo, asustado seguramente por mi tono, tuve que forzarme a retirar la vista de su cuerpo mal nutrido y tostado por el sol, cubierto de sencillas y maltratadas ropas.

Tragué saliva de nuevo y sacudí la cabeza.

-Estefanía – llamé a mi amiga a mi lado – vayamos a la playa, a tomar el sol, no les parece que estoy demasiado pálida?

Rieron ellas a mi comentario y nos dirigimos a la playa.

Conversábamos las cuatro animadamente; juntas habíamos compartido innumerables cenas y bailes en Londres, por lo que la charla fluía alegremente y sin contratiempos.

Mientras platicábamos pensaba yo en lo curioso que me parecía el que siendo yo tan poco, digamos, aplaudida en mi conducta y quizás por los mismos padres de ellas, a ninguna se le había prohibido frecuentarme.

Entendí que seguramente era una cuestión de los apellidos de mi Casa; que una jovencita se codeara con una White-DuPont era algo que la ponía en la estela social de la nobleza, sin importar la fama, cierta o no, de la White-DuPont en cuestión.

-Oh no, pero chicas – se lamentaba una de ellas al llegar a la playa – no podemos sentarnos en la arena, se arruinarán los vestidos.

-Pondremos a los gusanos a trabajar inmediatamente para un nuevo rodete de seda, no pierdas el sueño – dije eso dejándome caer en la arena a unos metros de distancia del rompimiento de las olas.

Con cierta curiosidad y algo de diversión vi a mis tres acompañantes luchar contra la idea largos momentos, hasta que convinieron en sentarse todas en un chal de una de ellas. Lo extendieron sobre la arena y ahí se acomodaron las tres, tan cerca una de otra que apenas si podían observar al frente.

Yo, en cambio, estaba estirada por completo en la arena viendo al horizonte, con las piernas alargadas al frente, los brazos flexionados con los codos sobre la arena para poder así estar de cierta forma sentada y admirar la belleza de la tarde que ya caía.

Me gustaba este lugar, era éste mi tercer verano en pasarlo aquí y cada vez lo disfrutaba más. Recordé en un instante que los motivos para estas vacaciones habían sido otros, unos muy distintos a los de antes, pero sacudí la cabeza decidida a no pensar en ello.

-Es maravilloso el viento del mar, ¿no les parece?

-A Candy le gusta tanto que pienso incluso que le gustaría quitarse la ropa y correr por toda la orilla de la playa.

Estefanía que bromeaba y todas reímos.

-Por todos los cielos que sería delicioso – dije sonriendo.

-Como ocurrencia es divino – intervino Claire; a quien habíamos conocido Estefanía y yo en una tertulia de costura hacía ya varios veranos; sacudió su espeso cabello color azabache, atrapando en él algunos destellos de luz solar y continuó hablando un tanto apenada por la idea –, pero no creo que nadie se atreva jamás a hacer tal cosa.

-Algún día yo lo haré – respondí.

-Por Dios Candy! – respondió Estefanía entre asustada y divertida – no lo digas ni de broma.

-Nadie bromea.

-Por la seriedad de una dama que no juegues con esas cosas.

-La de la idea fuiste tú, te lo recuerdo. Pero vaya, está bien, por la seriedad de esta dama – hice un gesto con la mano y todas rieron – que no bromearé con ello… no bromearé, sólo lo haré y listo!

Soltaron todas una carcajada y me tumbé completa con la espalda en la arena, eché a un lado la sombrilla que me cubría y cerrando los ojos dejé que el sol me acariciara entera.

-Vas a ponerte como un pedazo de carbón si sigues así sin cubrirte, Candy.

-Para eso se inventó el bicarbonato con limón – sonreí.

Conversaban ellas y yo las escuchaba en silencio, recostada por completo en la arena, con la cara hacia arriba y los ojos cerrados, cuando la plática dio un giro repentino.

-¿Qué se siente vestirse de novia, Candy? – preguntó Claire.

Antes de abrir los ojos me erguí y me senté, luego giré parcialmente hacia ellas. Vi a Estefanía propinándole un codazo en las costillas a manera de reprimenda.

-Exactamente, cuál es la pregunta? – alcé una ceja.

-Bueno… yo… lo siento… Estefanía por tu madre deja de golpearme que me romperás una costilla – contuve una sonrisa – yo jamás me he comprometido siquiera y sólo me preguntaba qué se siente portar ese vestido blanco como de princesa y verse tan hermosa como te veías tú ese día.

La observé callada un momento, evaluando el tono en su pregunta; me pareció inofensivo así que respondí relajadamente.

-Se siente como… - busqué la frase – como que el día te pertenece, como que es tuyo, así se siente.

-Como una reina – dijo algo emocionada.

-Algo parecido, aunque claro algunas lo somos todos los días – sonreí y ellas rieron.

-Debe ser maravilloso – suspiró.

Hice un ruido con los labios.

-Tanto como lo que la oveja se maravilla de dirigirse al matadero.

-No lo dirás en serio.

-Por supuesto – respondí –. Para las mujeres no es eso más que un asunto mercantil, casi una transacción comercial. Te entregan al mejor postor, vistiéndote de santa, a un estúpido que se cree el ser más iluminado de esta tierra y el que ha de mostrarte lo que es esta vida, completar a la mujer. Como si las mujeres fuésemos seres imperfectos, que nos falta un pedazo. Y si no nos casamos, qué? Somos despojos? Yo pienso que no.

-Tú ibas a hacerlo.

-Cambio de una forma de prisión a otra – respondí.

-Algo bueno debe tener el matrimonio.

-Sexo.

Las tres dieron un grito de espanto que me hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

-Ah vamos, no me digan que no lo han pensado, es ese el único aliciente en esa parafernalia ridícula. Yo por eso lo hacía.

-Sólo por eso?

-Y por curiosidad. Charles es un hombre con muchas cualidades, si ustedes me entienden – se sonrojaron las tres.

-Candy…

-Y muy experimentado – agregué.

No que yo lo supiera del todo; pero ellas bien podían pensar que sí. Les hacía bien algo de lo cual escandalizarse, coloreaba sus vidas.

-Esta no es una plática adecuada, cambiemos de tema, por favor – habló Violet que había estado silenciosa.

-Claire me preguntó, yo sólo respondí su pregunta.

-Y de forma demasiado extensa.

-Me censuras acaso? – la vi fijamente y mi tono fue tan amenazador como lo planeé.

-Por supuesto que no, sólo digo que no conversemos de eso, por favor.

-Convenido… mientras no me pregunten.

Del tema fue lo último que dije, me recosté de nuevo para tomar el sol en el rostro, con el vestido a las rodillas, enfurruñada por la poca piel de mi cuerpo capaz de recibir los rayos solares con esa vestimenta tan estorbosa.

Después conversaron de ropa y zapatos y de lo apuesto que era un joven del servicio en el hotel; ninguno de ellos era un tema que me atrajera en demasía.

Pero al escuchar la palabra _apuesto_ un rostro se vino a mi mente y sonreí para mí misma. Se me había ocurrido algo.

Caería el sol en cualquier momento, así que decidimos regresar al recinto; me invitaron a acompañarlas en la cena pero me disculpé diciendo que estaba cansada; mentía.

Dejé en el recibidor del hotel mi sombrilla y guantes; y, luego de conversar un momento con el mozo y obtener de él cierta información que buscaba, me dirigí a la habitación.

Entré y me senté en una poltrona de amplio respaldo colocada en una de las esquinas de la pieza, crucé las piernas y poco a poco la iluminación proveniente de las ventanas decayó hasta dejar el lugar iluminado solamente con las velas en los candelabros.

No estaba segura de lo que estaba esperando; pero entonces, curiosamente lo que de verdad esperaba, sucedió; la puerta, que entendí era la del cuarto de baño, se abrió y alguien salió de él adentrándose en la habitación.

No era mi afán esconderme, pero él al parecer no me vio, posiblemente porque el lugar en el que estaba sentada era el menos iluminado o tal vez porque se dirigió al extremo opuesto hacia el vestidor dándome la espalda.

Había allanado, a propósito, la habitación de mi salvador nocturno, Lord Grandchester como se presentara, y estaba viéndolo con sólo una toalla cubriendo su desnudez de la cintura para abajo.

Fue él entonces a un extremo de la habitación y buscó algo en un armario, sacó un frasco de colonia, vertió algo de ella en una de las manos y uniendo las dos procedió a frotar su cuerpo desnudo con el líquido.

El aroma llegó hasta donde yo estaba y tuve que cerrar los ojos para aspirar admirando ese aroma, intensamente masculino y provocador. Madera y especias, almizcle, lavanda, cítricos, todo se mezclaba con el aroma propio de él como un elixir casi narcótico.

Aspiré un poco más, concediéndome cierta indulgencia, y luego abrí los ojos. Lo vi frotando con colonia su cuello, sus hombros, y luego desató hábilmente la toalla y ésta cayó al suelo. Lo vi por completo desnudo de espaldas a mí.

O más que verlo, lo admiré. Lo admiré en toda su perfección.

Y jamás, aunque viva mil años me arrepentiré de haber entrado a ese lugar. Esa era una visión que toda mujer debe tener antes de morir.

Se inclinó un poco al frente y frotó colonia en la parte delantera de sus piernas, frotando con las manos varias veces el lugar una y otra vez, luego se irguió de nuevo y pude contemplarlo entero otra vez.

Este hombre era perfecto.

Quise describirlo para mí misma, para tener el placer de no olvidarlo jamás pero mucho me costó encontrar palabras que le hicieran justicia, ninguna en mi mente le hacía la adecuada, y me conformé con lo que mis escasas palabras podían describir de su figura.

Terrence, como me juré a mí misma llamarlo siempre para mí, tenía una espalda ancha y alargada, con una línea vertical que denotaba la fortaleza de los músculos incluso en esa zona, sus hombros rectos eran firmes y equilibrados, y las fibras musculares se acordonaban en ellos dándoles volumen y continuando en sus brazos; bajaba su espalda en una perfecta pendiente y luego se hacía un tanto más angosta en lo alto de las caderas.

Se ensanchaba su figura ligeramente en un ángulo, puramente masculino, dando paso al trasero más maravilloso que hubiese yo imaginado. Nunca había visto un hombre desnudo, los únicos eran los dibujos en los libros de medicina que había ojeado alguna vez, porque en mis libros prohibidos de sexo los dibujos no eran tan detallados.

Pero los de los plasmados en los libros de medicina se le parecían mucho. Pero él era todavía más espectacular. Si todos los hombres son así, ahora entendía por qué las mujeres dejan todo con tal de estar con uno. Una noche de intimidad con un espécimen de este estilo ciertamente valdría la pena las jaquecas que sus hábitos sin duda provocaban.

Pero algo me dijo que no, no todos eran iguales. Porque él se veía mucho mejor con ropa que cualquiera. Así que entendí que esta perfección era suya y de nadie más.

Seguí comiéndomelo con los ojos. Su trasero era pequeño y firme, redondeado, con una piel que se extendía pareja y sin imperfecciones para luego fundirse en dos piernas igualmente perfectas, largas, de líneas decididas pero no toscas de ninguna forma, con el balance perfecto entre masculinidad y estética. Muy fuertes y recias, como columnas, esbeltas y fuertes, capaces sin duda de soportarlo todo.

No era demasiado exagerado en sus formas, sino calculado, simétrico, pulcro, bello; este hombre era bello.

Me di el gusto de volver a observar su trasero.

Ya había notado que era increíblemente atractivo de unos ojos azules intensos, con vetas grises, que lo mismo miraban sensuales que encendidos, lo que sólo los hacía más atrayentes. Unos labios carnosos y sensuales, firmes y definidos, exquisitamente tentadores.

De su garganta, acariciando esos sensuales labios, salía la voz más intensa, grave, viril que pueda tener hombre alguno. Quien haya pensado alguna vez en la voz que debe tener un hombre, esa voz la tenía Terrence Grandchester.

Como para que te susurre palabras de amor y deseo al oído; grave, lento y bajo, acariciándote todo el cuerpo.

Y unas manos… unas manos tan masculinas como todo su cuerpo gritaba que era él. Al verlo frotarse con colonia deseé… deseé que así me frotaran a mí esas manos, grandes, alargadas, fuertes, que tomaran mis senos, que los apretaran, que me tomaran las piernas, el trasero, que me estrujaran entera, como si con ellas me cubriera completa.

Pero aunque no negaba su innegable atractivo y la casi angustiosamente perfecta apariencia que poseía, nada se comparaba a ver su trasero, por Dios que quería levantarme de esa silla y darle un mordisco. Lo deseaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Quién era este hombre y de dónde había salido?

Al llegar de la playa había averiguado algunas cosas con el mozo de recepción, entre lo que más me interesaba saber estaba el que era soltero y se hospedaba solo.

Entonces apareció otra cosa en el horizonte, algo que me quitó el aliento y cuya visión no me dejaría dormir esa noche.

Terrence giró y vi lo que el frente de su cuerpo tenía para ofrecer, y vaya que era mucho. Muchísimo.

Me contrarié un poco ante la masividad de lo que veía, no tenía referencia alguna en físico, pero tampoco se veía así en los libros, ni siquiera en mis libros prohibidos. Era, en una palabra, grande. No hay otro adjetivo.

De tener que asignarle otro, este segundo calificativo sería, luego de grande, grueso.

Mucho.

Grande y grueso, y lo demás sale sobrando.

Sin ninguna imperfección, pulcro y definido, estético, y absolutamente intimidante. Se elevaba de él como un leño, juro que así de rígido se veía.

Mi corazón quiso palpitar agitado ante lo que veía, la visión era un tanto atemorizante, pero tragué saliva y controlé la respiración. Era yo la que controlaba esta escena.

Supuse que ya me había notado y tuve que forzarme a apartar la vista de aquello que me provocaba temor lo mismo que atracción y subiendo lentamente por su figura sonreí, sabía que me estaba viendo, pero me di el placer de observar su pecho, sin un solo vello, pues ellos habían terminado en una línea que desde abajo terminaba una pulgada debajo de su ombligo, y su torso era tan perfecto como la escultura de un artista.

Luego, un tanto resignada, pero sonriente, vi su cara. Era hermoso como un ángel, pero su cuerpo era un pecado.

Maduro y masculino todo él de los pies a la cabeza.

Había pasado sólo una fracción de segundo desde el momento en que giró y me vio, hasta cuando lo vi a la cara con el triunfo en mis ojos.

Me levanté de la silla y caminé lentamente a él, estaba enmudecido. Viéndome como si fuese yo una aparición.

Cuando estuve a dos pasos de distancia, con toda la intención aspiré fuertemente y mordí mis labios pasando la lengua por ellos, viéndolo a los ojos retadora.

Tragué saliva e intencionalmente solté un breve jadeo. Sus pupilas se dilataron y sonreí triunfante. Separé mis labios muy lentamente inclinando el torso a él y casi lo sentí retroceder; su reacción era para mí tan satisfactoria como la misma visión de su desnudez.

Con toda premeditación hablé con la voz más baja y lenta que pude encontrar.

-Ahora sí, Duque de Grandchester – sus ojos azules me miraban atónitos – ahora sí… estamos a mano.

Lo veía con la intensidad de un encantador de serpientes y para mi delicia él ciertamente parecía hipnotizado.

-Estamos a mano – repetí en voz baja desplegando una sonrisa muy lentamente.

Quiso decir algo pero me acerqué más a él y me vio expectante cuando puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Shhh – lo callé e hice que mi aliento acariciara su rostro.

Cerré los ojos un segundo, tragué saliva y mordí mis labios otra vez. Dejándolo estático me alejé y caminé a la puerta. Cuando tomé el picaporte con la mano giré para verlo otra vez.

-Y Terrence – lo llamé por su nombre de pila, quería que escuchara cómo sonaba su nombre en mis labios – no tienes nada de qué apenarte.

Lo recorrí con la vista hacia abajo y me quedé un muy largo momento observando su miembro que para mi satisfacción estaba a todo lo alto. Cambio, que debo decir, ocurrió cuando me vio en su habitación.

Terrence Grandchester tuvo una erección sólo con verme.

Ese monumento de hombre me deseaba, no me cabía la menor duda. Por supuesto, imposible era que no lo hiciera. Con mayor razón ya habiéndome visto desnuda.

Estuve pues un largo momento observando su miembro recio y avasallador, que grandísimo se elevaba en mi honor; y luego lo vi a los ojos otra vez.

Hablé alzando una ceja y sonriendo levemente.

-De verdad Terrence no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

Mordí mis labios de nuevo y lo miré fijamente un momento.

Después convertí mi expresión en una de total seriedad. Dejé de lado toda insinuación, toda suave voz; hablé fuerte y claro y con el rostro rígido.

-Y esto es, Lord Grandchester, para que sepa usted de una vez, que conmigo la balanza sólo tiene dos instancias posibles. O de mi lado, o equilibrada. Jamás he de perder, eso vaya usted sabiéndolo desde ahora. Y siéntase dichoso porque no a muchos les permito igualarme, casi siempre yo gano; siempre, de hecho. Pero bueno… - me dejé sonreír en este punto, alcé una ceja – con este espectáculo, empatar se parece mucho a la victoria, así que puede considerarlo así – deslicé mi vista de nuevo abajo y lo vi otro instante.

Luego llevé mi mirada a su cara, él continuaba mudo e inmóvil; lo vi seria un largo momento.

-Estamos a mano – dije con voz firme.

Y con eso, salí de su habitación.

_Diario de Candice White-DuPont y Nightingale_

_Si la virilidad tuviese nombre, éste sería sin duda Terrence Greum Grandchester._

Escrito por:

Fabiola

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias por acompañarnos en esta historia XD

No se olviden de comentar!


	5. Chapter 5

**ESCANDALO**

"**Una tempestad de amor"**

Terryfic de época

Por:

Josie & Fabiola

Exclusivo para ART-G

Ángeles Rebeldes de Terry Grandchester

Solo para público adulto y de amplio criterio

* * *

CAPITULO 5

Por Josie

_"¿Acaso me retas, pequeña?_

_¿En serio quieres disfrutas de los placeres prohibidos?_

_No me tientes corazón, porque en el fondo sé y sabes que aun no estás lista para lo que tengo preparado para ti._

_El fuego acompañado de la lujuria me consume, y solo es cuestión de tiempo tenerte y hacerte presa de mi instinto._

_¿Acaso me retas, provocadora?"_

Por supuesto, no he de negar la sorpresa que me causo el haberme dado cuenta que tenía un intruso dentro de mi habitación, pero lo que se salió de toda norma era que la mismísima Lady Candice White-DuPont se hubiese tomado la molestia de ingresar al lugar y dejarme muy claro que entre ambos, a pesar del genero éramos iguales.

Al parecer la "dama" tenía un sentido retorcido del valor de la igualdad. En primera, porque el hecho de que yo la hubiese visto desnuda no fue un acto deliberado, sino circunstancial, pero parecía que la señorita estaba empecinada en demostrar que su condición de mujer no la eximía de actuar a su antojo y bajo sus propias normas, por muy contrarias que estas fueran de la sociedad, y en segunda… porque a pesar que en nada la conocía, pareciera que existiera una predilección secreta hacia mi persona acompañada de su incesante necesidad de hacerse notar.

Y lo estaba logrando.

Sintiendo como la furia comenzaba a dominarme, opacando el deseo que había nacido en mí al saberme observado, miré la puerta que se había cerrado tras la rubia, añorando que sus ojos plagados del brillo de la lujuria hubiesen seguido clavados a mi cuerpo.

Solté una carcajada al aire.

¡La pequeña señorita estaba llena de sorpresas! Y solo estaba en mí, descubrir una a una cada una de ellas.

Vistiéndome con prontitud, abandone la habitación para dirigirme al comedor, donde tenía la intensión de volver a enfrentarme cara a cara con la señorita provocadora, pero cual va siendo mi sorpresa que al llegar al lugar y pararme bajo el marco de la puerta para de ahí observar a todos los comensales que se encontraban reunidos ahí, Sir Dave hizo un claro movimiento con la mano para que me uniera a su mesa.

El hombre, por lo que pude observar no se encontraba solo, junto a él estaba Sir Alec Danford, el médico y una mujer de mediana edad que con toda seguridad era su esposa. Sabiendo que no tenía mayor opción me dirigí hasta ellos.

El saludo y la respectiva presentación se dieron y minutos más tarde me encontraba sentado frente a los que me habían invitado, con una copa de vino tinto en la mano.

- Sir Dave comento minutos antes de su llegada que hoy fueron a Santa María de Todos los Cielos, Lord de Grandchester… ¿Qué le pareció el lugar? – comentó el médico.

Acariciando el cristal en una actitud pensativa, levanté la mirada para responderle.

- Un lugar maravilloso – recordé los grupos de esclavos que vi antes de llegar a la enorme casa blanca que coronaba la colina, en cuyos faldones se encontraban las grandes extensiones de tierra que conformaban la propiedad. Estos grupos, bajo los implacables rayos de sol trabajaban largas jordanas para que la plantación luciera en su apogeo -. Jamás pensé que Lord Richard hubiese creado un lugar así de la nada…

Una risilla, que se asemejó al sonido de un ave, salió de la garganta de Lady Margaret, esposa del galeno. El sonido me molesto en sobremanera, aun así le dirigí una mirada llena de respeto.

- Si me permite decirle, Lord Terrence, su tío mantuvo siempre una mano de hierro con todos sus esclavos para lograr que Santa María pudiese convertirse en lo que es ahora…

Desgraciadamente Lady Margaret confirmó mis temores, porque al llegar a la plantación, en un solo llamado todos los hombres, mujeres y niños que trabajaron bajo las órdenes de mi tío, acudieron como enjambre a un campo florido, hasta detenerse solo a unos pasos de mi persona. Sus miradas se encontraban impregnadas de cautela, suspicacia y miedo de tener ante ellos un amo desalmado e inhumano.

- Sí, por supuesto. De eso me di cuenta a la perfección – respondí a la dama segundos más tarde, sin evitar torcer un poco la boca – Aun así, permítanme caballeros, damisela… dirigir un brindis en honor de Santa María de Todos los Cielos.

Felices por el gesto, todos los presentes levantaron sus copas.

- Por Santa María de Todos los Cielos – exclamaron al unísono, causando por ello que otros comensales giraran sus cabezas para observarnos.

- Y bien, Lord Terrence, ¿cómo se encuentra la paciente? – inquirió Sir Dave al depositar la copa vacía sobre la mesa. Su mirada disfrazaba un brillo de malicia.

- ¡Perfectamente! – respondí, sin querer ahondar en detalles – Por cierto, Sir Alec… - miré al galeno con detenimiento para desviar la atención del tema – Hoy mismo recibí una invitación del Sir James Billow, Conde de Spencer... para asistir a un baile que se llevará a cabo en la casa de gobierno el próximo fin de semana…

- ¡Memorable! – Lady Margaret comenzó a abanicarse el rostro – Esas reuniones son magnificas…

- Así es… Lord James siempre se ha caracterizado por demostrar que sus fiestas son las mejores – asintió Sir Alec.

- Lo mejor de la isla – argumento Sir Dave, dibujando una sonrisa en su boca. Yo supuse que el hombre pensaba en los ríos de alcohol que se servirían durante el evento.

- Entonces… ¿puedo suponer que los miembros de la alta sociedad acudirán sin duda alguna?

- Si… - interrumpió Sir Dave – Todos esperamos ansiosos que así suceda… ya que en pocas ocasiones logramos reunirnos en tan esplendidos eventos.

Asentí con cautela.

- ¡Oh, Dios! – una exclamación llena de horror se dejo escuchar de la garganta de Lady Margaret. Por instinto levante la mirada para descubrir al causante de tal evento.

No fue sorpresa alguna encontrarme con la mira picara de Lady Candice, quién desde la entrada del salón observaba a todos los comensales que nos encontrábamos ahí.

Ataviada con un vestido largo de gasa y algodón, su figura se marcaba en sobremanera haciendo que el blanco virginal de la tela la hiciera resaltar entre las jovencitas que la acompañaban.

- ¡No mires, Alec! – demandó la mujer de la alta sociedad a su marido, dejando caer el abanico sobre el brazo del galeno - ¡No hay nada digno que observar!

El comentario que escuche hizo que girará mi cabeza para observar el rostro arrebolado de la mujer que se encontraba a mi lado.

¿Por qué de tanto señalamiento? – me pregunte dentro de mí y la respuesta no se tardo, puesto que Lady Margaret estaba dispuesta a comunicarla lo más pronto posible.

- A esa niña le hizo falta su madre… porque si ella estuviese viva, en este momento Lady Candice no se comportaría con tanto libertinaje…

Su voz sonó como un estruendo dentro de las cuatro paredes que conformaban el lugar, causando que la joven mencionada escuchara a la perfección las palabras que con poca ética había pronunciado la dama de la alta sociedad.

Como si estuviera invitado a observar el enfrentamiento, la joven rubia, entrecerró los ojos provocando que el brillo de amenaza que había visto en ellos quedara velado para mí. Murmurando algunas palabras a sus amistades se separo de ellas, quienes se dirigieron a tomar una mesa cerca de los ventanales que daban a los jardines de la posada al tiempo que se dirigía hacia nosotros.

- ¡Buenas noches… caballeros…! – saludo a su llegada con un tono que hizo que el vello de la nuca se me erizara. Por una fracción de segundos nuestras miradas se encontraron, siendo ella la primera en desviarla.

- ¡Lady Candice! – exclamaron Sir Dave y Sir Alec al mismo tiempo que se levantaban de sus asientos. El último en hacerlo fui yo.

La joven rubia extendió la mano bajo el protocolo de la época. Sir Alec la envolvió con la suya y deposito sus labios en ella por una mínima fracción de segundos, después fue el turno de Sir Dave y el último que realizo el rito fue mi persona, quién deliberadamente detuvo la mano femenina más tiempo de lo normal.

Percibí el ritmo cardiaco femenino bajo mi tacto. Clave la mirada en ella y noté un ligero sonrojo.

- ¡Lady Margaret! – puso atención a la mujer que no se había levantado de la silla haciendo que la soltara del amarre - ¡Definitivamente en la isla no hay nada digno que observar… comenzando por usted… quién es la primera en estar criticando a personas bien intencionadas!

La aludida contuvo el aire, mientras que Sir Alec abría y cerraba la boca tratando de buscar las palabras más adecuadas para proteger a su mujer, pero la joven habiendo logrado su objetivo, se giro y con toda la gracia de la fue capaz por saberse ganadora se retiro de ahí y en mi mente apunte "CUIDARME DE ELLA Y DE SU LENGUA" en letra mayúscula.

- ¡Debiste decir algo! – grito Lady Margaret, volviendo a atacar a su marido con el abanico – Esa jovencita además de madre necesita una buena tunda.

Sir Alec se encogió de hombros.

Una carcajada mal intencionada de Sir Dave atrajo la atención de todos.

- Más de uno está ansioso de hacerlo.

Definitivamente, el administrador cayó en ese momento fuera de mi gracia. Su actitud distaba mucho de ser la de un caballero y yo no estaba dispuesto a que se le faltara al respeto a una dama ante mi presencia.

- Creo que ante todo, Lady Candice tiene un padre que indudablemente velará por ella – dije con sobriedad.

- Él siempre hace lo que la hija dice…

- Lady Candice está acostumbrada a hacer su santa voluntad…

- Un día matará a su padre con sus acciones…

Hablaron todos al mismo tiempo, haciendo imposible que entendiera algo coherente.

Después, el silencio embarazoso se hizo presente entre nosotros, sintiéndome incómodo.

En ese momento sentí la mirada de ella clavada en mí y la enfrenté. Lady Candice suspiró y me llego a la mente la idea de que ella estaba reviviendo el incidente de la habitación.

Una corriente eléctrica volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo, impregnándolo de deseo que amenazaba que perdiera la cordura y fuera por ella para terminar lo que dejo inconcluso minutos antes.

A Lady Candice le gustaba jugar con fuego y esa era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

Lo que me aseguraba que pronto, muy pronto tendría a doña provocadora pidiendo clemencia entre mis brazos. Solo era cuestión de romper con el pacto de caballerosidad vigente en mi vida y que la opinión de las personas que habitaban en la isla no me significaran tanto.

Y por lo pronto, estaría con la mente ocupada atendiendo los asuntos y obligaciones que tenía con Santa María de Todos los Cielos y cuando la oportunidad apareciera de nuevo frente a mí, con toda seguridad no permitiría que se me fuera de entre los dedos, sino todo lo contrario, la asiría a mí sin que hubiera escapatoria alguna.

Una sonrisa curvo mis labios a causa del giro que habían tomado mis pensamientos.

El pecho de la rubia se alzó en un claro suspiro. Ella también había leído mis pensamientos y ante nosotros se había hecho un trato tácito…

Ella provocaría… y Lord Terrence G. Grandchester… estaría dispuesto a sucumbir al deseo carnal que amenazaba con estallar entre nosotros.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo… tiempo…

- Será mejor que nos olvidemos de Lady Candice White-Dupont… si no queremos que nos agrié la noche – la voz de Sir Alec llego hasta el fondo de mi mente, causando que el lazo que entre la rubia y yo existía se rompiera abruptamente.

- Estoy por completo de acuerdo con usted – clave la mirada en cada uno de mis acompañantes y zanjado el tema, nos dispusimos a comer los alimentos.

De ahí me dirigí junto a Sir Dave a su habitación para que me pusiera al tanto de los pormenores de la plantación, dejando atrás la tertulia de amigas que rodeaban a la joven que tanto me atraía y retaba al mismo tiempo.

Con la palabra trabajo en la mente, llegue a la habitación de Sir Dave y acomodándonos en la pequeña salita con la que esta contaba, nos vimos en la tarea de hablar de los asuntos que nos interesaban. Sabía que si conocía todos los detalles que conformaban su administración lograría alcanzar una mayor producción que mi tío jamás hubiese imaginado y al mismo tiempo contra restaba los efectos que la señorita White-Dupont causaba en mi persona y en mi buen juicio.

Al terminar la entrevista de trabajo, salí del lugar para dirigirme hacia la habitación, encontrándome en el camino con el gerente del lugar.

- ¿Todo bien, Lord de Grandchester? – inquirió con apresuramiento.

- Si, por supuesto. Su servicio es de los mejores – no mentía.

- Gracias… gracias…

Note su inquietud.

- Qué tenga una buena noche – señale.

- Igualmente, Lord.

Pasé a su lado y después de entrar a mi habitación me volví con la firme intensión de detener al mesonero.

- ¡Disculpe! – me vi en la necesidad de aumentar el tono para ser escuchado.

- ¿Sí? – el hombre se volvió sobre los pasos, atraído por la atención que solicitaba.

- ¿En qué habitación se aloja Lady Candice White-Dupont? – pregunte con serenidad.

No vi ninguna mala intensión en los ojos del hombre.

- En la suite 24, Milord.

Asentí satisfecho.

- Gracias…

Y después cerré la puerta tras de mí.

"No juegues con fuego si no estás seguro de ganar"

Terrence.

* * *

**Escrito por:**

**Josie**

Habiendo descubierto que no existe poder más grande que la misma capacidad de expresar lo que quieres, como quieres y cuando quieres sin dejar atrás tu esencia, presentamos…

ESCANDALO

"Una tempestad de amor"

* * *

**NOTA:**

**A todas las lectoras: chicas, a partir de la semana que entra (Lunes 25 de Junio 2012, va el capítulo 6) vamos a continuar la publicación de este fic en el perfil de Jossie aquí en FanFiction, esta es la liga directa a su perfil:**

www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/u/4064233/

***Eliminar paréntesis

**Nos seguimos viendo y gracias por leer y comentar!**

**besos! feliz semana!**

**fabs**


	6. Chapter 6

Escándalo

Terryfic sólo para adultos

CAPÍTULO VI

Por Fabiola

"Tómame"

Cenaba con mis amigas, luego del agrio encuentro con la mujer del médico, Lady Margaret, para mí Doña insatisfecha; y rato antes ya había notado que todos en su mesa se habían retirado; él entre ellos.

Con el platillo intacto sobre la mesa y una copa en la mano me quedé absorta un largo momento observando por el ventanal las olas que rompían en la arena esa noche.

No supe por qué el vaivén de las olas funcionó como un relajante para mí, un atemperador para mis nervios. O mejor sea dicha la frase; no sabía por qué me había sentido nerviosa momentos atrás. ¿O sí?

Recordé unos ojos azules fijos en los míos; profundos e intensos; mirándome desde lejos sin pretender ocultarlo. Tan sumidos ellos en mis pupilas que lo creía a él capaz de leerme el pensamiento o hacer desaparecer mi ropa en un segundo. Desnudándome ahí frente a todo el mundo; sólo por el gusto de hacerlo.

Tragué saliva y sacudí la cabeza. Acerqué la copa a mis labios, esperando que algo en la bebida calmara el temblor en mi interior.

-No está bien que bebas tanto, Candy – la voz de alguien en mi mesa.

No presté demasiada atención.

-Es agua mineral, querida – respondí sin quitar la vista del mar al otro lado del cristal.

A veces me sucedían estas cosas, se me reprendía pensando que hacía algo malo, y a decir verdad yo era muy culpable de esta situación, pues aunque en esta ocasión sí aclaré que era sólo agua lo que bebía, en otros momentos, con mi padre sobre todo lo dejaba que pensara que estaba bebiendo alcohol.

Sólo dos veces en mi vida había bebido hasta casi desfallecer, el día de mi fatídica boda, o mejor dicho, el día en que se suponía ocurriera mi boda, y la noche en la que mi desconocido salvador me había sacado del agua.

Me observaban a la mesa las demás, escudriñándome, no me creían seguramente. Yo me lo había ganado, era la verdad. Me había ganado el que se desconfiara de mis palabras.

Jamás me había importado. Me daba exactamente lo mismo el ser aceptada o no, hacía ya mucho tiempo había entendido que el ser aceptada por los demás no depende de uno mismo. Puedo o podría si lo intentara ser la mujer perfecta, la joven ideal, la más perfecta señorita y aun así, incluso entonces, no me aseguraba nada la aceptación de los demás.

Quizás por eso había buscado desde siempre mejor su rechazo. Es mucho mejor buscar el rechazo y desearlo, para después obtenerlo, que pretender el cariño y recibir una bofetada o el desprecio. Eso ya lo había entendido yo hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Seguí sintiendo que me observaban mis acompañantes y me desesperé. Entonces me levanté y me despedí en dos frases. No estaba mi ánimo para ser escudriñada, no esta noche.

Caminé entre las mesas y no hicieron falta pares de ojos para observarme; todos me veían. Las mujeres con recelo y los hombres con lascivia. El primero resultado del segundo, evidentemente. No que me importara demasiado ninguno de los hombres en ese salón. Los hombres que quedaban ahí. Esa frase habría sido muy distinta minutos antes. Ya no me interesaban los hombres que se habían quedado en ese lugar.

Abrí las puertas dobles a un costado del lugar y salí a la terraza; me apoyé en el barandal y admiré el mar. El vaivén de las olas. La luz de la luna reflejada en el agua. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi mente se quedó en blanco, pacífica.

Pasaron los minutos.

El agua rompía espumante en la arena. Las olas alteradas revolvían en ellas tirones de luz de luna y estrellas. Los ahogaba jalándolos al agua en una marejada de luces chispeantes y espuma.

Alguien llegó entonces. Tragué saliva y algo molesta miré de reojo a mi izquierda, sin moverme. Vi de quién se trataba y mi única respuesta fue redirigir la mirada al mar, continuar inmóvil y fruncir los labios.

-¿Por qué tan sola?

Estúpidos hombres, creo que han dicho esa frase desde la época de las cavernas y continuarán haciéndolo hasta el final de los tiempos. ¿Habría mujer que respondiera con agrado a algo así de trillado, de verdad?

Aspiré profundamente y no respondí nada.

-¿Por qué tan callada?

Rodé los ojos. Era la noche de lo insípido.

-Llegué hoy; desde que supe que estabas aquí quise venir a verte. No pensé que este verano acudieras.

Alcé las cejas y parpadeé un par de veces, sin dejar de fruncir mis labios, viendo al mar.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

Entreabrí los labios con ganas de decirle que se fuera al infierno, pero luego los cerré. Inútil tarea el discutir con idiotas.

Mordí mis labios para obligarme a callar y mantuve mi postura imperturbable. Entonces lo sentí a él también pararse dando el frente al mar y observarlo. Casi con aburrimiento lo vi de reojo un momento. Sí, Arthur, el mejor amigo de Charles, se veía igual que siempre.

-¿Sabes, Candy? – habló, sólo porque tenía boca – No me pareció correcta la forma en que Charles se condujo contigo; comprendo perfectamente si vives hoy una intensa aversión a todo lo que te lo recuerde; entre esas cosas un servidor, por ejemplo.

Vaya, se expresó tan bien, tan articulado, que casi me hace pensar que era otro y no el mismo burdo de siempre. Casi.

-Aún así – continuó – tú sabes que siempre te he tenido en gran estima.

Entonces lo sentí girar hacia mí, alargó una mano y acarició con sus dedos un mechón de mi cabello que reposaba en mi hombro.

-Mi querida Candy, ¿Quién logrará domarte? Ciertamente quien lo logre ha de encontrar zafiros bajo la silla de montar. Aunque se requiere de un gran jinete…

Ahí estaba. Sí, era el mismo.

Sonreí parpadeando y hasta sacudí la cabeza algo divertida.

Entre las cosas que odio, que son varias; está el equivocarme; y con éste no me había pasado. Lo catalogué como un patán desde el instante en que lo conocí. Y cada frase que salía de su impertinente boca sólo confirmaba que era cierto mi alegato: Candice White nunca se equivoca.

Seguí impasible, hasta discutir con él me daba pereza.

-¡No me gusta que me ignoren! – alzó la voz.

Entonces el palurdo se atrevió a tomarme del brazo y abrí la boca furiosa.

-¡No me toques!

Me solté de su agarre jalando el brazo y dio un traspié hacia atrás.

-¿Ahora sí me dirigirá la palabra, Su Majestad?

Le di la cara y lo miré conteniendo el enojo.

-Pertenezco a la nobleza, sí; pero no soy la reina, querido; aunque si contigo han de compararme, ciertamente merezco la corona. Si has de dirigirte a mí con los títulos protocolarios, llámame Su Alteza, es el que me corresponde por linaje.

Le dirigí una mirada llena de desprecio y continué hablando lentamente.

-Yo sí tengo sangre que vale más de dos peniques; lo que no puede decirse de ti, querido.

-Eres una arpía.

-Quizás esté entre mis características, muy posiblemente. En la columna que me describa han de enumerarse muchas cosas. Pero nunca, jamás caeré tan bajo como aquel que intenta ultrajar a una mujer. La prometida de su amigo, para mayor detalle.

-Me deseas, no lo niegues.

Extendí mis labios en una sonrisa, qué criatura tan patética. Lo vi a los ojos y me mordí los labios, luego le hablé en voz baja.

-Te deseo tanto que no puedo dormir en las noches.

Me acerqué y lo tomé de las solapas del saco, jalándolo hacia mí. Susurré cerca de su rostro:

-Vamos, llévame a tu cámara, hazme tuya, anda. Hazme tu mujer.

Era claro que me estaba burlando de él, pero el muy idiota pareció creérselo. Sus pupilas reflejaron una sorpresa increíble.

-Vamos, como si un hombre como tú pudiera tenerme un día, no me hagas reír – solté su saco y lo empujé hacia atrás, se tambaleó –. Oh, perdón, por un momento pensé que me dirigía a un hombre, qué cabeza la mía; pero si tan sólo eres tú.

Volví a apoyarme en el barandal, mientras él se acomodaba el saco, no pensaba irme de ese lugar. Me gustaba la vista.

-Que Charles te haya dejado te ha convertido en una amargada.

Escupió eso cerca de mí, al parecer no pensaba retirarse.

Yo tampoco.

-No, cariño; la amargura en mis días ya era presente antes de Charles; no le des tanta importancia, no la tiene.

-Creo que es verdad lo que dice de ti.

-Si tú supieras lo poco que me importa lo que dice Charles de mí.

-Esto puede interesarte.

-Por favor – hice un sonido con los labios.

-Te interesa – insistió.

-Veamos – lo encaré – de acuerdo, vamos dime lo que dice de mí tu amigo. Te escucho atentamente; sorpréndeme.

Me miró de pies a cabeza y acercándose a mí susurró.

-Dice que eres – se acercó más y se veía triunfante – dice que eres una frígida.

-¿Qué más?

-¿Más? – se vio contrariado.

-Ah, ¿Eso es todo?

Involuntariamente empecé a reír, quién habría jamás imaginado que Arthur iba a hacerme reír tanto. Ciertamente no yo.

Reía a carcajadas sin ánimo de evitarlo.

-Francamente Arthur, qué gracioso eres.

-¡Cállate!

-Eres una ternura de muchacho, qué gracioso – seguía riendo.

-¡Te digo que te calles!

Me tomó de nuevo del brazo, jalándome con fuerza. Me solté de él rabiando de coraje.

-Nunca vuelvas a tocarme, te lo estoy advirtiendo.

-¿Ya no ríes? Ríete de mí, anda – volvió a tomarme del brazo.

Quise soltarme pero su agarre era terriblemente fuerte. Empezó a hacerme daño. Fue empujándome hasta tenerme acorralada en la esquina de la terraza, con la espalda contra el barandal y su aliento en mi cara.

-Habrás de ser mía, Candy, te lo juro.

-Cuando muera, ve y profana mi tumba, es la única forma.

-Serás mía aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida.

-¡Jamás!

Intentaba soltarme de su agarre, pero era muy fuerte. Seguramente me quedaría una horrenda marca en el brazo.

-¡Suéltame!

-Te deseo…

Lo sentí besar mi cuello y me recorrió un escalofrío de asco. Peleé contra una idea en mi mente, de verdad que me resistía a ello, pero no vi otra posible solución.

-Arthur… - hablé en voz baja.

Dejé de forcejear y me quedé quieta entre sus brazos.

-Llévame adentro…

Susurré eso mordiéndome los labios.

Se vio contrariado, algo renuente, y entonces supe que no me quedaba más remedio. Me acerqué y lo besé. Tomé su cara entre las manos y puse mi boca en la comisura de la suya, casi con asco.

Reaccionó en una fracción de segundo y cerró los ojos abrazándome más a él. Rodé los míos. Su boca me daba tanto asco que no supe como no le vomité encima.

Mantenía mis labios cerrados, estaba obviamente fingiendo, pero tampoco iba a inflingirme semejante castigo de besarlo de verdad; y entonces sentí algo húmedo alrededor de mis labios; se me revolvió el estómago.

Manoteé las manos en el frente de mi falda, maldiciendo una vez más esta maldita manía de usar vestidos tan estorbosos, capas y más capas de cosas inútiles que no nos dejan a las mujeres ni caminar en paz; mucho menos hacer lo que pretendía hacer.

Me recliné un poco y al fin abrí paso entre mis faldas para mi pierna. Tomé a Arthur de los hombros, lo jalé hacia mí y reclinada como estaba al frente, en un rápido movimiento levanté mi rodilla derecha con fuerza, la sentí golpear en el blanco y el tipejo este lanzó un gemido de dolor.

Le había dado justo en los genitales, si es que tenía alguno éste remedo de hombre. Si alguien me dijera que era eunuco le hubiera creído.

Se reclinó al frente con las piernas juntas y las manos en las rodillas, quejándose de dolor y yo me arreglé el vestido. Sacudí mi brazo izquierdo intentando calmar el dolor que me había provocado cuando me jalaba; y cuando me sentí ya lista me alejé de él caminando sin voltear atrás; pero no pude avanzar mucho.

Sentí sus brazos en mi cintura y volvió a pegarme a su cuerpo. ¡Carajo! Sabía que los hombres eran idiotas, ¿Pero tanto? ¿De verdad?

Me hizo girar para darle la cara, forcejeando brutalmente conmigo. Empecé a removerme como una loca, ya no tenía ánimo para fingir absolutamente nada.

Como pude clavé las uñas en su cuello cuando intentaba besarme y cuando gritó de dolor aproveché para empujarlo. Fue a dar con la espalda en el barandal.

Respiraba yo agitadamente y lo vi enfurecido acercarse a mí.

Una chispa de pánico me recorrió entera cuando lo vi temblando de rabia y sin intenciones de dejarme en paz. Empecé a sentirme nerviosa.

-Pagarás por esto – masculló.

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú.

¿Quién dijo eso? Volteé a mi espalda alterada, conteniendo el aliento y Terrence caminaba hacia mí. Se paró entre Arthur y yo; y con las manos en su espalda me hizo retroceder lentamente.

Tragué saliva, por unos segundos había sentido mucho miedo. Demasiado.

La sensación de impotencia; esa es otra de las cosas que odio.

-No te metas en esto – dijo Arthur.

-Me parece que perturba a la señorita, así que sí me meto.

-¿Señorita? ¡¿Esa ramera?

-Cuida tus palabras, animal.

Miré a Terrence y alcancé a ver algo de su perfil. Vaya, él siempre tan educado. Su voz sonaba por completo diferente a como la recordaba; antes pausada, tranquila; en cambio ahora… me quedé sin palabras.

-Retírate – le dijo a Arthur.

-Tengo algo que arreglar con ella.

-Se acabó tu tiempo de arreglar nada, lárgate.

-Tú no me vas a decir a mí lo que tengo que hacer.

-¿Ah, no?

Anduvo hacia él y le dijo:

-Sigues importunándola y nos veremos las caras al amanecer, con una pistola cada uno, y te aseguró que no seré yo quien terminará en una caja de pino.

¿Estaba retándolo a un duelo? El semblante de Grandchester en este momento era todo dureza, con el cuerpo rígido, los músculos tensos, el rostro endurecido. Sus palabras eran rudas, mucho, pero su semblante era simplemente aterrador. Decía que lo mataría al amanecer, vaya, yo se lo creía.

-¿Por qué te importa? – dijo Charles, y su voz trepidó.

-¡Calla! – gritó Grandchester, o mejor sea explicado, rugió –. Responde con honor a lo que te he dicho.

-¿Me retas a un duelo?

-No tienes honor, bastardo.

Y exclamando eso, se acercó a él, lo levantó de la camisa y si mis ojos no me engañaron, lo lanzó al otro lado de la baranda, hacia la arena. Sí, lo arrojó al otro lado de la baranda, a la arena; varios pies, muchos, abajo del nivel en el que estábamos.

Tuve que acercarme al barandal y ver hacia abajo para creerlo. Ahí estaba Arthur tirado de bruces y removiéndose.

Parpadeé imposibilitada para creer aquello y giré el cuerpo para ver a Terrence. Habló para mí.

-Vete a tu cuarto.

Me estaba dando una orden, y a mí nadie me daba órdenes, pero por el semblante con el que me miró, estaba dispuesta a obedecer.

Pero entonces con ojos incrédulos lo vi saltar él mismo y caer en la arena. Cayó y quedó con una rodilla en el suelo; luego se puso de pie y le habló a Arthur escupiendo las sílabas.

-Levántate.

Arthur se puso de pie tambaleándose, sacudiéndose la ropa.

-No quiero pelear – tartamudeó.

Que qué! Ay no puede ser, que tipo tan más cobarde.

-Allá arriba parecía que sí – dijo Terrence –, te he retado a un duelo y no has aceptado, cobarde sin honor. Dímelo ahora, ¿nos veremos al amanecer?

-Yo – tartamudeó charles, retrocediendo.

Como no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Terrence dijo:

-Muy bien, entonces vamos a arreglar esto tú y yo de una vez. En este mismo lugar.

Terrence se quitó el saco y lo lanzó a la arena.

Su cuerpo bajo la camisa blanca me quitó el aliento un segundo, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida con la escena.

-Ven – hizo un gesto con la mano –. Arreglemos esto como hombres.

Otra frase muy trillada, pero ésta sí me gustó.

-No tengo problemas contigo. No quiero pelear.

Oh, vamos! Que asco de gente.

-No seas cobarde – Terrence se acercó a él y contuve el aliento.

Arthur se encogió hasta verse como de tres pulgadas.

-No tengo ningún problema contigo – eso fue como que intentó hablar, pero se escuchó como un susurro tembloroso.

-Lo tienes con ella – apuntó con la mano a la terraza, sin dejar de verlo.

-Pero no contigo.

-Si es con ella, es conmigo.

-Ah sí?

-Sí – afirmó Terrence –, ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?

-¿Acaso eres su amante?

No alcanzó a terminar la última sílaba cuando recibió un golpe en la cara. Se escuchó un crujido y cerré los ojos. Al abrirlos vi a Arthur tocándose el rostro, su nariz y boca sangraban y Terrence abría y cerraba el puño.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Habló eso y volvió a tomarlo del saco. Arthur, que para este momento era más que humano, pigmeo; sacudió la cabeza negando.

-¿Te vas a marchar?

Asintió.

-No quiero volver a ver que le faltas el respeto a una dama.

El otro quiso hablar pero Terrence lo sacudió en el aire.

-No me provoques, animal.

Arthur lo vio asustado y sacudió la cabeza negando.

Luego de unos instantes Terrence lo soltó y se alejó lentamente por la arena. Masculló algo como Esto no se quedará así y rodé los ojos. Que patético.

Terrence entonces, cuando Arthur ya había desaparecido rodeando el hotel, tomó su saco del suelo. Lo vi ponérselo, y ajustar su corbata; luego caminó un poco para subir por la escalinata y se me acercó ya en la terraza.

-Veo que no se retiró a su habitación.

Lo vi algo molesta, me hablaba con el mismo tono que a Arthur, y no éramos iguales ese estúpido y yo.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Por nada – rodó los ojos y se alejó.

Caminé apresurada para alcanzarlo. Al ver su espalda alejarse sentí un deseo intensamente poderoso para impedírselo; algo me jalaba a él.

-Espera.

Volteó a verme.

-Gracias – dije.

Asintió y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Ey! – exclamé.

De nuevo giró para verme.

-¿Qué modales son esos? – me quejé.

-¿Quieres que te invite un té o qué?

-¿Y por qué estás molesto conmigo?

-Cuando te conocí – se acercó a mí y habló taladrando mis ojos – desde que te vi supe que me causarías problemas. Lo supe desde el primer momento.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Extendió los brazos a los costados, como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de los patanes que caminan por el mundo – me defendí.

-No, claro que no, tu única cruz es ser horrendamente hermosa.

-¿Horrendamente hermosa? ¿Es eso un cumplido?

-No lo sé, te lo juro que no lo sé.

Se dio la vuelta y fui y lo tomé del brazo.

-Tienes una costumbre muy molesta de dejar a las personas con la palabra en la boca.

Giró otra vez y se me quedó viendo.

-¿Y bien? – dijo serio.

-¿Y bien qué?

-Habla entonces.

-Eres de lo más molesto – dije eso y lo rodeé para irme yo.

-Ven acá.

Me tomó del brazo para impedirme marcharme, y no sé por qué, pero esas solas dos palabras me hicieron temblar. _Ven acá._

Cerré los ojos y tragué saliva.

Me quedé a su lado, pero hablé sin mirarlo.

-Únicamente quería darte las gracias, eso es todo.

-No es nada. ¿Alcanzó a hacerte algo? ¿Te lastimó?

Alcé una ceja, y hablé hastiada.

-Estoy perfectamente.

Se quedó en silencio y ladeó la cabeza observándome.

-¿Qué? – lo vi.

-Nada. Te observo. Por un momento me fuiste otra y ahora ya eres tú de nuevo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Me pregunto cuál será la verdadera.

-¿La verdadera qué?

-La verdadera tú. Será la fría y calculadora o la que hace minutos quería conversar.

-No hace falta que me ofendas.

-Ahí está la cubierta de hielo.

-¡Agh! ¡Patán!

-Sí, ahí sigue.

-No me gusta esto – desvíe la vista.

-Y ahí está la otra.

-Púdrete.

Soltó una risita.

-No te enojes, ¿De dónde conoces a este tipo?

Respiré hondo.

-Conocido de Londres.

-Espero que no vuelva a molestarte.

-Yo también.

Luego me sorprendió con otra pregunta.

-¿Qué haces sola en este lugar?

-Vacacionando.

-¿Pero por qué sola?

-No tiene nada de peculiar.

-No deberías andar sola.

-No sé por qué no.

-Precisamente por cosas como ésta.

-Sé defenderme.

-Eso no lo dudo.

Hizo una pausa y me miraba insistentemente.

-¿Qué? – dije.

-Sigo sin entender qué haces aquí.

A decir verdad yo tampoco lo entendía demasiado.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre nosotros, ninguno se movía, pero él no hacía ademán de retirarse, así que hablé.

-Y tú, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Estoy aquí por asuntos de una herencia. Falleció un pariente y me heredó sus propiedades.

-¿Y por qué viniste tú en persona a este lugar tan lejano? ¿Por qué no mandar a alguien? Eso es lo acostumbrado en estos casos.

-Tenía que conocerte.

Lo miré sorprendida y luego compuse la expresión.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido – señalé.

-No creas que no lo sé.

Me crucé de brazos y empecé a caminar lentamente al barandal. Lo sentí acercarse a mí y pararse a mi lado.

-No me tomes a mal esta pregunta – habló cautelosamente – pero… ¿Por qué te odia la gente?

-¿Cómo dices? – volteé a verlo con los brazos a mis costados.

-Lo siento, no quiero incomodarte, pero he notado que no son demasiados los que despliegan simpatía a tu persona, y me pregunto por qué es eso. Evidentemente tu carácter no te ayuda, pero…

-¿Mi carácter? – lo interrumpí.

-No me lo tomes a mal.

-No, para nada. Prosigue.

-Sólo eso, ¿Por qué ese señalamiento?

-No lo sé.

-Algo me dice que sí lo sabes.

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros. Hablé con la vista en el mar.

-Lo sé, pero no te lo quiero decir.

Lo sentí sonreír a mi lado.

-Lo averiguaré.

-No lo dudo.

-¿No te importa?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que yo me entere.

-¿Por qué habría de importarme? – lo vi.

-No lo sé…

-Te das demasiado crédito.

-Quizás. Entonces lo sabré.

-Lo sabrás o no, no me importa. Ni lo que pienses tú, ni lo que piensen todos.

Guardó silencio y luego habló.

-Debe ser muy solitario.

-¿El qué?

-El no importarte lo que piensen los demás. Significa que nadie te importa y por ende tú no le importas a nadie.

Dijo eso y lo miré impávida. Fruncí los labios y me marché de ahí. Estúpido.

Fui a encerrarme a mi habitación rumiando de coraje, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? ¡Que no le importo a nadie! ¡Agh! ¡Maldito, púdrete!

Para que se me pasara el enojo pedí a las mucamas que prepararan un baño para mí y después de tomarlo dormí tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, desayunaba en el comedor con las chicas y vi por la puerta entrar a Terrence.

Me miró y sonrió, alcé una ceja; me le quedé viendo sin mover ni un músculo de la cara.

Hizo un movimiento de cabeza, como saludando de forma más evidente; pero no reaccioné de ninguna forma. Aún así no dejé de verlo.

Tenía mis ojos fijos en los suyos sin mostrar emoción alguna y entonces se vio algo nervioso; volteó a sus costados y tocó su torso con las manos. Recorrió con la mirada el salón entero y luego muy lentamente volvió a fijar sus ojos en mí. Yo lo seguía viendo. Impávida.

Hizo un gesto con los labios, como si hiciera una pregunta sin palabras; pero no moví nada de mi cara. Me quedé viéndolo sin tregua.

Caminó él entonces hasta una mesa, al otro extremo del salón y giré un poco la cabeza; no dejé de verlo ni por un segundo.

El mesero se acercó, le tomó la orden y se retiró dejándolo solo; yo sabía que él sentía que lo estaba viendo. Volteó de nuevo hacia mí y le sostuve la mirada. Se veía extrañado, pero yo no mostraba la menor reacción. Sólo lo miraba. Nada más.

Pasaron largos minutos, se acomodó la corbata, la silla, los cubiertos en la mesa. Y finalmente, cuando el mesero llegó con su orden, Terrence derramó todo el contenido de la taza de café que le entregaban sobre el mantel de lino. Sus manos temblaban; me vio de reojo; se veía nervioso.

Retiré de él la vista, me acomodé en mi silla y sonreí.

Continué mi desayuno sin prestarle atención en absoluto.

Pasamos el día tomando algo de sol en la playa, mis amigas y yo; y para la hora de la cena me encontré inapetente, por lo que me retiré a mi habitación.

Al entrar me recosté en la cama, pero no tenía sueño.

Me había topado con Lady Margaret al llegar al hotel, y la escuché cuchichear con sus acompañantes, unas mujeres tan feas como ella. Igual que la noche anterior, algo decía de mi presencia en ese lugar; pero esta vez no le había prestado atención.

Me removí inquieta en la cama, estaba todavía vestida, así que decidí salir del cuarto.

Tenía una idea y caminé apresurada pasillo arriba. Me encontré de frente con Terrence.

-Espera – me habló.

-Dime – lo miré.

-Debo disculparme, no fue correcto lo que te dije, fui un impertinente.

-No te preocupes – me di la vuelta para irme.

-Espera – me detuvo.

-Dime.

-Sinceramente lo siento.

-Está bien, de acuerdo.

-No me gustaría que te quedaras con una idea equivocada de mi persona.

-Lo único que sé es que me ayudaste anoche cuando lo necesitaba y por eso te agradezco.

Me miró incrédulo.

-Gracias – dije y parpadeó confundido –. Supongo que estás esperando ver en mí una de mis reacciones, y no te culpo – sonreí –; pero no siempre soy así. A veces me sé comportar.

-No lo dudo.

-Bien, entonces te dejo.

-Te invito un café en el salón.

-Eres muy amable, pero no tengo tiempo.

Caminé alejándome de él y se quedó de una pieza a mitad del pasillo. No que no me pareciera atractivo e interesante. Pero tenía algo que hacer; o más que tener, quería hacer algo; y no tenía nada que ver con él.

Salí de las instalaciones principales del hotel y caminé rodeándolo por la parte trasera; hasta llegar a las caballerizas.

Cuando estuve ahí entré rápidamente y me acerqué a una yegua en el último compartimento. Desde que llegué a ese lugar había pedido tener un caballo a mi disposición y me asignaron una de las mejores yeguas. Quise quejarme por la mentecatez del encargado que sólo por ser yo mujer, claro tenía que darme una yegua y además mansa como un corderito. Pero al verla me gustó y la acepté.

La tomé entonces de las riendas y la saqué de las caballerizas. El mozo de la guardia nocturna se acercó a mí, pero al reconocerme se alejó apresurado. Ya sabía que tenía yo derechos sobre esa yegua; que pagaba, con la cuenta de mi padre, muy buena suma para tenerla siempre disponible.

Además ya sabía que más le valía no interponerse en mi camino. No me gustan las interrupciones, ni los cuestionamientos a mis asuntos.

Cuando me vi sola entre la vegetación en la parte trasera del hotel, monté al animal maldiciendo una y mil veces estas ropas tan incómodas que no me dejaban montar en paz. Maldita manía de que las mujeres montáramos de costado; eso es mucho más peligroso y mucho menos divertido; así no se puede galopar.

Recordé la cara transfigurada en una mueca de espanto cuando le dije a mi padre una vez que le había pedido a la modista un par de pantalones. Amenazó con desheredarme. Lo que él no sabía es que la modista ni siquiera había aceptado a confeccionarme la prenda; se había escandalizado y mucho de su reacción se convirtió en un jugoso chisme en Londres.

Seguía sin poder sentarme como se debe sobre el caballo; estaba inmóvil y yo forcejeaba arriba de él enloquecida de rabia contra estas ropas tan cursis y estúpidas. Encajes y más encajes como si fuésemos vacías muñecas de porcelana, todas las mujeres, todas iguales, como adornos de aparador.

Forcejeé con la espesa falda y las manos se me enredaron entre las telas. Perdí el equilibrio y con un grito caí al suelo desde arriba del animal. Grité de dolor cuando mi cara chocó contra el pasto.

¡Maldita sea mi estrella! ¿Por qué no nací hombre? ¡Yo sólo quiero montar!

Un hombre va y monta cuando se le pega la gana, pero una mujer, ah no, ella que se quede en la cocina. ¡Maldita sea!

Me levanté del suelo sacudiéndome adolorida, susurrando improperios para todo el mundo que pasara por mi cabeza en ese momento.

Vi de nuevo al animal hacia arriba; pero no me iba a vencer. Yo quería montar esa noche; así que ¡Iba a montar esa noche!

Quería montar por toda la orilla de la playa sintiendo el aire en mi cuerpo, relajada y tranquila; y por todos los cielos, ¡Lo iba a hacer!

Me mordí la boca pensando un momento en esto, volví la vista a mi falda, estúpida mil veces, y apuñé las manos intentando encontrar la forma.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Algo tenía que hacer.

Entonces tuve una idea.

Llegó a mí de repente y sonreí.

Sonreí ampliamente porque era perfecto.

Me desnudé. Me deshice una a una de todas mis estorbosas prendas, quedándome desnuda entre los árboles y sonreí complacida. Así no sólo montaría con facilidad, sino que además sentiría todo el aire en mi cuerpo; libre.

Tomé uno de los refajos de algodón y lo acomodé en la silla. Me senté entonces sobre él; tomé posición de montar con las riendas en mano, con las piernas a los costados del animal, como debe ser.

Sacudí mi cabello para que cayera suelto y libre en mi espalda. Me llegaban los rizos a la cintura y los sentí acariciar mi espalda desnuda, al aire libre; se sintió maravillosamente.

Entonces emprendí el camino, hice andar lentamente al animal para sacarlo de entre los árboles y rodeamos el hotel; lo dirigí a la playa y lo hice caminar al lado contrario de donde se encontraba el edificio.

La playa estaba desolada y la arena brillaba bajo los rayos de la luna. Aceleré el paso y pronto me encontraba trotando a medio galope por toda la orilla de la mar. Desnuda y con el cabello al viento. Libre.

Jalé las riendas para dar la vuelta y emprender el camino de regreso.

Llegué trotando hasta el frente del hotel; me sentía tan libre que ya no me importaba quién me viera.

Di la vuelta otra vez y emprendí el camino para alejarme del hotel, por toda la orilla de la playa; pero esta vez galopando a gran velocidad; a toda la que el animal era capaz de dar. Aún desnuda como estaba, me sentí poderosa, victoriosa, única.

Mi cabello suelto al viento lo sentía galopar él también en mi espalda y todo el viento rodeaba mi cuerpo, acariciándome completa.

Mis senos danzaban al ritmo del trote y no hice nada para evitarlo; quería que todo mi cuerpo esa noche fuera libre, tal como me sentía por dentro.

Di de nuevo la vuelta para regresar al hotel y vi desde lo lejos siluetas en la terraza; y creo que también en los ventanales, pero no me importó.

Hice que la yegua aumentara el paso, galopando rápidamente, y me dirigí allá sin pensar en nada más que en esta sensación tan reconfortante en todo el cuerpo, la de ser libre.

Mis senos danzaban en el aire; mi cabello revoloteaba rizado y dorado en mi espalda; y estaba segura que todo mi cuerpo desnudo resplandecía a la luz de la luna, sobre la yegua blanca y recia.

Troté por la orilla de la playa sin dirigir la vista ni un segundo al hotel; pasé de largo y minutos después emprendí el regreso. Esta sensación era única.

Me alejé de nuevo y entonces emprendí el camino de regreso a los establos. Me sentía con los nervios alterados, excitada, emocionada; como si una corriente me estremeciera por dentro.

Fui hasta donde había dejado escondida mi ropa entre los árboles y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver quién estaba ahí. Terrence Grandchester; y sujetaba en las manos mi vestido.

Llegué hasta él lentamente y bajé de la yegua, me quedé a dos pasos de distancia y lo miré a los ojos.

-Esto es tuyo – dijo y extendió la ropa a mí – póntelo.

Sonó eso como una orden.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero ponérmelo?

Alargué la mano y le quité mi ropa para luego lanzarla al suelo en un enérgico ademán.

Aún entre las sombras vi sus ojos brillar encolerizados, caminó hacia mí y se paró muy cerca, casi rozándome.

Un rayo de luz de luna se filtró entre los árboles y le dio de lleno en el rostro. Era arrolladoramente atractivo. Perfecto.

-Vístete – escupió la palabra.

Saboreé entonces cada sílaba en mi respuesta.

-No quiero.

Lo vi fijamente; sus ojos brillaban de coraje.

-Te digo que te vistas – repitió su orden.

-No.

-Hazlo.

-¿Y si no qué?

-¿Me estás retando?

Me encogí de hombros y me moví de mi lugar. Hice desaparecer el espacio entre nosotros. Mis senos se presionaron contra su torso y puse las manos en su cintura, sujetando su ropa con fuerza.

-Y si no me visto, ¿Qué? – lo reté de nuevo.

Lo escuché susurrar una maldición; se mordió los labios viendo los míos; sentí que su cuerpo tembló y entonces me besó.

Me agarró por los brazos y me jaló hacia él; reclinó todo el cuerpo y me rodeó completa con las manos.

Le correspondí el beso tan agresivamente como él era. Sentí su saliva en mi boca y me gustó.

Entonces deslizó las manos por toda mi espalda y tomó fuerte mi trasero desnudo.

Quiso existir una voz en mi cabeza, pero le dije que se fuera al carajo. El hombre me gustaba y yo a él; no había más nada que pensar.

Un sonido gutural salió de su garganta al besarme y sentí su lengua en mí profundamente. Además de todo besaba delicioso.

Mordí sus labios y deslicé la mano por su torso; toqué eso que lo hace hombre, duro y recio en ese momento gracias a mí y apreté la mano rodeándolo completo. Estaba de verdad endurecido y cerré los ojos disfrutando todo eso en la palma de mi mano. Terrence jadeó enardecido.

Sin dejar de apretárselo con una mano, con la otra lo tomé el cuello y lo jalé más a mí. Mordí sus labios y susurré en ellos, saboreando su aliento y su saliva.

- Tómame – jadeé –, hazme una mujer, enséñame lo que es un hombre.

Entonces él soltó un gemido en mi boca y me tumbó sobre la hierba.

Continuará...

* * *

**NOTA:**

A partir del siguiente capítulo, esta historia será publicada en el perfil de Jossie, su link es:

www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/u/4064233/

*Eliminar paréntesis

Nos vemos por allá!

El cap 7 va el Lunes 25 de Junio :D

fabs


End file.
